Becoming Rogue Again
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: Sequel to unexpected hero (should read first). When Rogue wakes up at alkali lake, she doesn't wake up as Rogue. She travels to find herself again, while struggling with multiple personality disorder (Logan and Eric really should shut up), meets some new people along the way. Full summary inside. please read first authors note :D Alternate X3, Rogue centric, ROMY.
1. Prologue

**Full summary**: **Sequel to unexpected hero. When Rogue wakes up at alkali lake, she doesn't wake up as Rogue. She travels to find herself again, while struggling with multiple personality disorder (Logan and Eric really should shut up), meets some new people along the way. With Memories not always her own, a trip with a swamp rat who doesn't know the concept of personal space and a coma, which the swamp rat also invaded, her life is pretty traumatizing, even without most of the trauma.**

**So I got the idea to continue my other story from a guest reviewer and kinda played around with it. OS I have a plan for this story but kinda want to see if anyone actually is interested. But be warned I am not the best updater and on top of that am doing A-levels so, it will be an update when can, so sorry xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't any thing X-men related as the it is focused on movies, with x-men evolution style Rogue and a few throw ins formthe x-men animated TV show.**

* * *

Prologue

Three months later...

The man leaned back, relaxed, and waited for the tell tale tug on his fishing line.

"Pass me my flask will you, love?" turning slightly as to acknowledge the woman who sat with him, he picked up the flask, and passed it to woman who was perched precariously on the edge of the boat.

"You're going to fall in you know" He said smirking.

"No, I'm no-"She was cut off as she fell in.

"Told you so" He said smirking as he too leaned over the side of the boat as to pull her out.

"AHHHHHH" He said pulling back quickly as he saw what lay in the water below.

"What! What is it?" she said as she saw the look of shock that lined his face. Following his line of sight she too screamed, for what they saw at the bottom of the lake was a body, a body with Emerald eyes, eyes that were wide open.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Everything was fuzzy.

My eyes couldn't lock onto anything.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart can you hear me?" a woman said, at least it sounded like a woman.

I tried to speak, but couldn't find my voice, nodding instead as I tried a smile reassuringly.

"Good, now do you know where you are?" I couldn't make out enough to answer so shrugged instead.

"You're in the Hospital; some real nice folks found you and brought you here." Her voice warm like a mother's voice. "You got real lucky too, you are a downright miracle"

"When-", I coughed my throat throbbing as I tried to talk, "when can I get out of here?"

"Now, hold your horses, before we even think about letting you out of here, you are going to tell me your name?" My name. That was a good question. What was my name?

_Rogue_ a voice whispered.

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything" her face became clearer, she had a worried look, the look you gave a mental patient.

_You are not mental my dear, simply gifted, _another voice said, this one seemed older and a lot more posh.

"Who are you?" I said. The nurse bit her lip.

"I'm Nurse Jones" she said though she seemed to get that I wasn't talking to her.

_No need to talk out loud my dear, we can hear you, _The older voice said, _ and my name is Eric._

_Yeah we don't want this lady to think you're a nutcase Kid, _he said it kindly, which was weird when his voice was so gruff. _ I'm Logan._

_Who am I? _I asked them.

_You are Rogue and you are a mutant._

_A mutant? _ I couldn't be a mutant, what would my parents think. I have to go see them. I have to explain.

I started pulling out the needles and tubes.

"What are you doing?" The Nurse shouted, reaching out a hand to grab me.

_Don't let her touch you, Kid! _ Logan shouted.

I scrambled out of the way of her hands and felt my body bend and move in ways that weren't natural, but I soon found myself in the corridor, the nurse screaming for help as I ran.

_You can't go home my dear, your memory is not full, _Eric was trying to reason with me, and some part of me registered what he said. I didn't know how I had gotten here, I didn't even know where here is and that if I truly was a mutant my parents wouldn't accept me. But I couldn't remember their reaction, and I had to see for myself.

_Gotta agree with Bucket head on this one kid, _Logan was harder to block out, whoever he was I was closer to him. But that bond didn't quench my need to see my parents. It felt like I hadn't seen them in years and with the gaps in my memory that was probably true. Thing is rest of my brain didn't particularly want to listen to reason, even though I had to little people in my head to help it a long.

_You guys suck at talking me out of things you know,_ I had the sense this was a funnier than I thought. Well if you went by the laughing maniacs in my head. Well I guess they would be maniacs, cause I'm clearly insane. I remember reading somewhere that you developed multiple personality disorder when you were younger, actually that may have been on Criminals minds.

_My dear you need better sources,_ Eric said.

_Hey, memory loss bucket head, kind of lost all my sources, _I said and I admit I was getting kind of snarky. But Logan seemed to find me back talking Eric pretty funny.

_Find out where you are kid, we can guide you from there, _Logan said.

_Actually guys I kind of want to do this on my own, _ said then I imagined my house, they were outside and I was closing the door in their face. And locking it.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I got pretty positive feedback for my last chap and decide to to continue.**

**So thank you too, LadyXSidian, tx peppa, tenchi13, Saiya-jin Queen, eccentricallybonkers, Maniac Productions for reviewing my story  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men related :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat on a picnic bench with a map splayed out in front, in scrubs I had stolen from the hospital. I searched the map for the big red dot. You know the "you are here" ones.

That was the first problem I came across. The map didn't have a big red dot and the day was starting to get darker. I didn't have long before I couldn't see the map at all. The only thing I knew was that I had to go south. But I had no idea where I was going south from.

_Ask someone my dear, _Eric said as he stepped through the front door in my mind. Sitting on the floral couch and was soon joined by Logan who looked at the room in distaste.

_This where you grow up?_, Logan asked, sniffing the room before placing himself on the armchair, the only thing that wasn't covered in flowers.

_Yeah, I remember sitting here and playing with my Mom. We used to make cookies in my little oven and my dad used to sit there laughing, he would throw the stuff I made him in the in bin when I wasn't looking. _I laughed at the memory. Smiling as I pulled myself into my mind to sit with Eric and Logan.

_Nice,_ Logan of course stuck to his syllables. Well the one of them. I was starting to think he wasn't much of a talker.

_Yeah, how did you guys get in here anyway? _ I didn't remember letting them in but they didn't seem to have a problem doing so.

_You do not have to unlock the door literally, it is more of sense that it opened when you gave up._

_I should work on that shouldn't I? _

_You always got to keep up your defences Kid, were not the only ones in here. Some of the people in here don't particularly like you either. _ I looked at his face before listening carefully to what was going on outside my house. People where shouting and screaming to go home but I didn't know who they were or how they got in my head.

_What did I do to them? _I asked as I walked to the window and looked out over them. Their faces were a blur but hey seemed so sad and confused. I could see some trying to keep the peace.

I jumped back I shock as I saw and orange glow, it looked like a fire but it was only in one place.

_What is that? _ I yelled at them.

_That is not good, _Eric said, both Logan and I turned to him expecting him to explain but he was clearly too far away. Shrugging I turned to Logan instead and asked again about what had happened to these people.

_You did Kid, your mutation stops you from having skin to skin contact._

_What? How does that have anything to do with those people?_

_Those are people you touched, skin to skin, including me and bucket head. You absorb people's life force and memories; hold on too long you can put them in an indefinite coma. In the case of mutants you take their powers for a short time. _

_Wow, was I born to be a friggin' nun? _ It wasn't nice to know I was untouchable, but really with the big hole in my head as well as all the little people, it really didn't seem to be my biggest problem. That was the STUPID map with no red dot.

"Miss? Miss?" A voice said and surprisingly it wasn't coming from my head this time.

_I have real people to talk to see you, _with that I was back at the picnic table with a map and an officer in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Hello?" I asked him.

"Do you need any help? You've been staring at this map for awhile" He smiled, a really cute dimply smile.

"Yeah, this will sound really stupid but where are we?"

"Near Alkali Lake, are you in some kind of trouble Miss?"

"To be in trouble I would have to remember it" I smirked, or at least tried too."I'm just trying to get home"

"Why don't you come to the Station and we can try and get you home?" He said as he gathered up my map and pulled me up off the bench.

"Thanks" I said as he guided me to his cruiser and next thing I know I'm on the way to the Police station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The relative room was a nice-ish place. The Chairs where cream, wooden frames that stood on the grey carpet. The plants that stood on the tables in each corner melded with the green walks. But it was so unemotional, this room was supposed to give families some sort of comfort, but it just made me more uncomfortable than before. But maybe that was Logan's fault.

_Bang on the money there kid_

_Just when I got thinking I had some peace_

_My dear, your head cannot be described with any degree of peace._

_You make me feel so sane_

_Funny kid, but what exactly are you going to be telling the Cops?_

_Looks like where about to find out. _Eric said as the police officer walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Officer Daniels, I was wondering if you could tell me your name and what you remember?"

_Give your real name Kid no one but real me and the Chuck knows it from the mansion, but change the last one._

"My names Anna Marie Logan and I can't remember the last three years"

_Seriously Kid?_

_It was the first thing that popped into my head, literally._

Then I noticed the guy who had come in behind the cop, who had a camera.

_No Photos_

_Why?_

_Because my dear if you want to remain anonymous, we cannot have you plastered all over the news, even with a different name enemies will recognise your most distinguishing feature._

_Yeah and whose fault is that bucket head_

_Guys, starting to look like a maniac again, shut up._

"Try to remember the last thing you did?"

"The last thing I remember is hearing my mum play the piano" That was a pretty believe able lie, because honestly I couldn't remember the last thing I did. Hell when I woke up I didn't even remember my name.

"Okay then" He exchanged glances with the other officer.

"Well if we can just get a picture, and I'm sure we'll find out where you've been" The Guy with the camera said.

"Yeah and make her were a t-shirt saying come and get me while you're at it" Said a women as she walked in to the room. "For all we know she was kidnapped and she escaped, we are not going to plaster her location all over the news tonight" She then turned to me.

"Come on, you're going to be staying with one of my officers till we can get you home."

"I don't think I was kidnapped" I said to her when we were out of the reach of the other officers.

"I know, we already ran your name through missing persons and you're not there, but I know a mutant when I see one, pair that with loosing 5 years of your life and you get someone who really shouldn't be all over the news" She said kindly smiling at me.

"Take a seat here and someone will be coming to get you out of here" She left then and then I noticed the difference in the place from when I had come in.

The station was alive, people coming and going.

Drunkards handcuffed, laughing and stumbling their way to the holding cells. It's bad that I found it funny. But it was. Especially when one guy went past.

"Hey there little missy?" He said as he bowed to me touching his hand to his head. His speech was slurred and he lost his balance as he bowed.

"Come on Jack, let's get you home before she falls at your feet" The officer holding him up said as she smiled and patted him on the back. She then passed him over to one of the younger male officers and we laughed together as the drunk turned and winked at me with a toothy , or lack of toothy, grin.

"He comes in every other day, his daughter used to work here but... he's been coming since" She smiled wistfully before turning and holding her hand out to me.

"You are staying with me for the night, and getting you into some actual clothes is the first priority" She was blonde and couldn't me much older than me, two or three years at least.

"Some of the guys were pretty willing to let you stay with them but I'm off the next two weeks so they thought I was the best bet" She waved at other officer's as she walked out the station with me tagging along.

The drive to her house was quiet, well apart from the hideous music choices on her behalf. Blondie seemed to be a big fan of the back street boys. Still.

"If you groan one more time, I am going to punch you threw a wall" She said jokingly, at least I think it was jokingly.

"Well, you're listening to the back street boys, what did you expect?"

"Funny, I'm Carol by the way, Carol Danvers and I am a mutant" I looked at her shocked. She just came out with it. As if it was nothing.

_Mutant and Proud my dear, Mutant and Proud_

"You didn't think Boss women would place you with someone who couldn't handle themselves did you?" She smiled out of the corner of her eye.

"Do I look that Vicious?" I joked.

"No, but looks can be deceiving" She said as she lifted her hand from the indent on the steering wheel, that was funnily enough shaped like a hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review :D**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I d not own anything X-Men related :(**_

_**I would like to say thank you for the reviews they made me happy :D**_

* * *

Chapter 3

_Laughlin City, Canada_

The bar was dark, dingy and would have been the perfect place to forget about a certain southerner had it not been oh so familiar.

"A nineteen year old miracle occurred yesterday when a young girl was pulled out of Alkali lake apparently unharmed" The Anchorwomen said as they displayed a picture of Alkali lake next to her.

"Anna Marie Logan" The clawed man turned sharply, as he looked at the picture in detail. _It can't be her she's dead, _he thought with little emotion_. _ With that he turned back to his drink tuning out the rest of the message as well as the bar as he downed his ninth pint and walking out. On his way out he passed the dark wood payphone and paused for second.

_There's no point of getting their hopes up, _he thought as he carried on walking to his bike.

The barman watched the angry man walk out with thanks that he wouldn't scare anymore customers before turning back to the TV and feeling a twinge of familiarity as he listened to the description of a very lucky girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what I expected in regards to Carol's house, but pink, pink and more pink? Not even on the scale of what I expected. I was waiting for the cats to come out. I hated cats.

I turned to Carol then who was giving me a funny look.

"Are you going to move?" she said laughing at my obvious look of horror.

"Please tell all your clothes aren't pink too?" I said.

"I thought you were a southern girl" She said, mocking my accent. "Where's your hospitality?"

"You know, I can see us getting a long well" Carol just laughed, it seemed to be a pretty common thing for her.

"Come on" She said walking up the stairs. I looked at photo adorned wall as I made my way up them.

Carol with her parents, friends, relatives. It made me miss something. People, people I couldn't remember. I felt wetness on my cheeks; I lifted my hand to feel the tear tracks and just looked at the droplet on my finger. I didn't understand why I was crying.

_Did these people really mean so much to me?_

_It's okay kid, you'll see them again,_ Logan said kindly.

_But who will I see? _ I said sadly as I pushed Logan and Eric out of my head.

"You okay?" I turned to look at Carol, her eyes filled with pity and concern. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want her pity, so I tilted my chin and looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm fine"

"It's okay you know, to feel lost, upset" She's sincere, I'll give her that. But I didn't feel lost or upset because I hadn't lost anything I knew; those memories never existed to me. All I had where pointless feelings with no origin so they were pretty easy to dismiss.

"I'm fine" I said again as I walked in the direction she was pointing me to.

"Here" She said as he handed me a towel she grabbed from the cabinet and gestured towards the shower. "You may want to wait a couple minutes before getting in" Carol turned the shower on for me and gave me a small smile before closing the door behind her.

_My dear she may be able to help you_

_Jesus, you guys don't you know anything about privacy, _Logan just laughed at me which wasn't that unusual.

_Kid we only see what you see, but we'll go_, they both left after that unfulfilling conversation.

I stepped in to the shower and let the scent of raspberries overwhelm me. I rolled out all of my muscles as they tensed under the hot water. My heart beat relaxed with the shower beating against my back.

I stepped out the shower wrapping the big fluffy, WHITE, towel around me. Immediately, I wished I was back in the warmth of the shower.

"I put some pyjamas outside the door for you" Carol shouted up the stairs. Jesus did she have super hearing as well.

"Thanks" I opened the door and cringed at the sight of the items there.

I picked them up and shivered in horror as they encased my body.

I could hear her laughing as walked down the stairs.

"I knew they would look great on you" She was full on grinning at this point and I was shocked she wasn't laughing anymore.

"You hate me don't you?" I grinned as I looked down at the pink flannel pjs with bunnies on.

_Ask her about her mutation Kid_

_Won't that be a bit rude? _ Then I imagined Logan raising his eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"So... what is your mutation?" I asked looking at the carpet which was cream. I liked picking out the things that weren't pink.

"I have super strength, invulnerability and can fly" I gaped, she was like a modern day superhero. "What about you? And totally unrelated but do you die that white streak?"

"I absorb people through skin to skin contact, I can't touch anyone" I expected her to shuffle a way a bit more at this point but she didn't. She just looked at me.

"You'd make a great nun" at this point I broke out laughing.

"That's what I said when I heard about it. Oh and my hair, It's natural I guess, it happened in the last couple of years at least so I don't remember exactly what happened" I shrugged and Carol looked thoughtful for moment.

"It's pretty cool. So where is home for you?"

"Mississippi, it's where my latest memory is so I figured I would go there"

"Smart, but you know that's not where you've been for all the memories you've lost" She smirked as if she had made a big discovery. I didn't have the heart to tell her I already had that figured.

"Buy hey if that's where you got your heart set on, I can get you a ride" She smiled mysteriously and it made me wonder if she was insane as I was, which wasn't exactly a light comment.

"With who?" Forgive me for being suspicious when she had been so generous but her smile was creepy and made me second guess the Barbie impression she gave off just a bit.

"You'll find out in the morning" She said as she walked up the stairs leaving sheets and pillows behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm telling you I recognise that girl" Logan said leaning against the cabinet opposite the sleeping Rogue._

"_How is that even possible she has never been to the mansion" Eric replied._

"_I don't mean from the mansion" He growled, looking at Eric from the corner of his eye._

"_Know that is interesting" Eric looked thoughtful at that before Logan started growling._

"_Speaking of interesting, what was that fire all about" He said nodding in the direction of window._

"_Ah, well that is something truly worrying for young Rogue to have in her mind"_

"_Look bucket head, I don't care for you vague answers, if that thing whatever it is hurts Rogue I am going to send my real self after yours" Logan's claws come out at that point , emphasising his threat._

"_You'll never learn will you Wolverine, in the battle between you and I, I will win." He said lifting his fingers one by one as if twirling a coin around his fingers._

"_Yeah well, in here we have the common interest of keeping the kid alive" He looked at her sadly._

"_How Jeanie doing with the memories?" Logan said turning his attention fully to Magneto._

"_She believes she has found something, whether they are her memories or another's I do not know"_

"_Let's just hope she gets them back before running into her family, I don't know how well she would do in that scenario" _

_Suddenly the room went black and Rogue was walking around._

"_Kid what's wrong?" Logan said stepping in front of her, but Rogue simply passed through him_

"_She's not here Wolverine, she having a nightmare" He said sadly as they followed Rogue upstairs to her room. _

_They watched as a younger Rogue trailed her finger a long a bead chain that made a trail over all the pictures of places she wanted to go._

_Watched as she turned and spoke to the young man lounging on her bad._

_Watched as they spoke in hushed voices about the road trip Rogue and had dreamed about._

_Watched as she kissed him and her dream turned in to a nightmare._

_And watched as innocent Anna Marie cringed away from the touch of her mother and became the Rogue._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes and the tears away. I didn't remember much of my dream other than the sound of a piano. Considering I was crying because of it, I saw this little bit of forgetfulness a gift.

I pushed the sheets of me as I heard the kettle boiling in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" I heard shouted form the kitchen.

"Please" I sat up, wrapping one of the blankets around my cold form and I walked into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table as she placed a coffee cup in front of and herself as she took a seat. I watched as she piled cream and sugar into her cup just as she watched me pick up the pure goodness and cringed.

"Figures you'd drink it black" Carol smiled as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Figures you'd drink it full of crap"

"Yeah" She dipped into her bag that sat at the side of her table and pulled out a train ticket. "Here, this'll get you to Mississippi, and here is some cash to get you from the station to your house"

"Shouldn't you be going through your boss with this?"

"Who says I haven't?" I got the distinct feeling we weren't talking about the same person. She smirked, most likely knowing I had come to this conclusion.

"I left some clothes in the bathroom with a bag. Pick what you want get dressed put the rest in the bag. It's already got the other things you'll need in like toothbrush and stuff"

"I get the feeling you're not a normal cop" I smiled warily as I started to walk out of the room.

"Then you're feeling may be right"

Carol scared me, a lot, she was a powerful mutant and I didn't know who she worked for. I didn't know if I was in danger, but for now I had to trust she that she was getting me out of Canada. And that I had proof of.

_Be wary Kid, you don't know what she's up to_

_I don't really have a choice Logan_

_Just make sure you get on that train my dear_

The bathroom floor had to piles of clothes. I was expecting there to many pink articles. But there wasn't. These clothes looked like they had been bought with me in mind. Which was impossible because Carol hadn't left the house.

_I don't like this _

_I Know,_ I snapped and pushed them out of my head.

Piling the clothes I wasn't wearing into the bag, I calmly walked out of the bathroom and removed any signs of emotion from my face.

"Let's you to the train station"

The drive from her house was just as torturous as the drive to it, she didn't change CD's the whole way there and she grinned. In my books Carol had surpassed insane and moved into psychotic.

We were at the station fast enough and my Carol carried my bag to the train. I had just stepping on to the train when I heard her shout out from behind me.

"Bye Rogue" She grinned manically at the look of pure fear on my shock on my face.

When the door closed I made my way to my seat and collapsed. My heart was brain was working overdrive, because even though I didn't have my memories I knew that this was the first time I had met Carol Danvers and I had not told her my name.

* * *

**_Carol will come in to this story again and while you wait you can try and figure out who she works for :D_**

**_I am going to try and bring Remy in either the next chapter or the one after. He was supposed to be in this one but I kinda made stuff longer than expected . I just kept thinking if I brought him in too early it would be too fast._**

**_Anyway please review :D xx_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I wanted to get this chapter up quick because I don;t know how well I will update over the next couple of days because I am going to my sisters till Saturday. I am going to try and get one up tomorrow but I don't kno__w xx_**

**_Remy is twenty seven in my story making him 16 in origins in my world, In know it seems young but when you think about how easily he could get a fake ID and the fact that he is in the Thieves guild and it wouldn't be question makes sense. Just though I would mention it xx_**

**_And thank you again for the reviews, I always fell reviews are great motivation to keep writing :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-men related._**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was being a chicken, I knew that, Logan and Eric knew that, but my feet didn't. They refused to run away from my family home.

So instead I just stood there watching from the sidewalk. I knew it was the same house but it was so different. The old green porch swing where I would sit and pick at the chipped paint on was gone. Instead there stood a bench that looked like it had just had a fresh paint job. A flower pot stood next to it that was filled with lavender, I cringed at the scent as gust of wind blew it towards me. The blue door I once loved was now a horrific red.

I looked up to the right front window on the second floor and expected to see my cream walls, but instead a brown covered them, a brown I would never choose for myself.

_Kid you already knew that you hadn't been here for around three years_

_I was told I wasn't at home, I didn't actually know, _I said sadly, but the sadness wasn't anything to with the house. It was more to do with the fact that I still had no idea where I was going, more importantly where I had been.

_You know you need only ask and we will explain_

_No, I want my memories to come back on my own terms_

I didn't bother pushing them away knowing they would come to the forefront of my mind all too easily anyway. So instead I focused on the surroundings of the house, the neighbours who babysat me when my parents went out. The gardens used to tend for 5 bucks. The only thing out of place was the shadow that was sneaking out of the basement window.

_You do realise that the person who is sneaking out of basement window is most likely a thief right?_

_Huh? _ It took me a couple of seconds to realise my parents had just been robbed. And I nearly went after guy but then I thought I saw his glowing red eyes looking in my direction.

_He's a mutant, they won't treat him right if he gets caught_

_No Kid they won't_

I saw a smirk form on his face as he saw my lack of movement and bowed his head in a gesture of thanks before running off in the other direction unnoticed by anyone else.

With that I started to walk away from the house too. But I couldn't stop thinking about his eye's, the fact that he had been robbing my parents was completely irrelevant. I hadn't seen his face clearly anyway, so there was nothing to tell the police, But with eyes like that you didn't see everyday and he would be recognizable enough if I just gave them that, but I refused to turn a fellow mutant over to Police I knew wouldn't be fair with him.

So instead I spent my time imagining what he looked like up close, with eyes that gorgeous it was easy to say the guy I was imaging was hot. I was upset to know I probably would never see him again especially due to the fact I hadn't really seen him a first time. It was a distracting thought and due to that distraction I ran straight into someone and ended up on my ass.

"Geez, sorry about that" the guy was grinning at me and held out a hand. I smiled sheepishly accepting his hand and let him pull me up.

"No I'm sorry, I was totally out of it..." I let my voice trail off as I studied the man in front of me.

"Cody" I said under my breath, my widening as recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Marie, you're okay" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

_What the hell? You put the guy in a coma and he hugs you? _Logan was again raising his eyebrows in my mind but I was again dutifully distracted by a guy.

"I'm okay, but what about you? When did you wake up?" I asked. Logan was right he shouldn't have been asking about me.

"About three weeks later, I was more worried about the fact that when I woke up you were gone"

"I had to go, after what I did to you, I couldn't stay"

"Marie, I knew it wasn't your fault I could hear you, it was an accident" he was staring at me trying to make me see that.

"No one else thought so" I said as my parents' faces after the incident flashed in my memory, "Including me"

He looked at my face and changed the subject to what he probably thought was a better one. It wasn't.

"What are you doing back here?" He smiled kindly.

"I'm eh- trying to trace my steps" I said vaguely, praying he would pass on the subject.

"Why would you need to trace your steps?"

"I can't remember anything after I left" I said shrugging it off like nothing.

"What? What happened?" I looked at him "Oh right yeah sorry" He laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I should probably get going I need to find somewhere to sleep so..." It was awkward, saying good bye to him.

"Um yeah, I'll see you again right?" I looked at his face I had fallen for so easily three years ago and wondered, for the first time since I had woken up, how much I had changed since I last saw him. I was happy to see him well, but there was nothing other than that and I think he thought the same.

"Maybe" I gave him a small smile as I watched him come to the same conclusion I had.

"I'll miss you Marie" He said smiling sadly as he kissed the top of my hair. He looked over his shoulder as he passed squeezing my hand in one last goodbye.

"Bye Cody" I murmured to low for him to hear and started walking forward, realising that I had just ended the only part of my life I remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy had been seen and that was the only thought running through his head as he ran full sprint towards the van. He was never going to live it down. He knew the girl, whoever she was, wasn't going to turn him in. But still he'd been seen; she wasn't supposed to be there. As far as there surveillance team was concerned no one with hair like hers lived in the neighbourhood.

_And what hair she had, _Remy thought thinking back to that flowing brown hair with the quirky white stripes. Thinking logically Remy would have paired this quirkiness with the fact she clearly wasn't going to turn him in and get that she was a mutant. But Remy barley thought logically, especially after he had just been seen on an easy in and out job.

_Remy going to kill Lapin, _he thought as he ran over towards the van that was parked a few streets away from the house.

"Remy thought you said no-one would be on the streets?" Remy said angrily as he climbed in.

"You got caught?" Lapin eyes widened.

"Oh oui, Remy in a jail cell right now" He said mockingly. "Someone saw Remy on the way out" he said turning to Henri.

"Lapin" Henri whacked him upside the head. "They didn't call the cops?"

"Non, the fille just walked away. But that's not the point" he turned to Lapin.

"Fille? Was she Beau?" Seeing the look on Remy's face Lapin decide to simply turn back to his computers.

"What she look like?" Lapin said, bringing up all the residents on the computer screen.

"Didn't get a good look. All Remy saw were the white stripes in the front of her hair"

"White stripes" Lapin said, turning to Remy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui" Remy said simply turning back to the computer screen.

"Okay" he scrolled through the photos.

"No one with white stripes lived in that neighbourhood" Lapin said smiling, knowing he now wasn't at fault.

"Then who was she?" Remy asked himself.

"More importantly" Henri said, directing a stern look at Remy. "Why was she there?"

"Oh and give me that stupid package" He said taking the parcel that there job had been about out of Remy Le Beau who was sat smirking.

_Remy hope he sees that fille again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man with red eyes starred in my dreams that night.

_*Dream*_

_I walked toward the card table in the new Orleans club were a man sat flipping and twirling his cards. I was face to face with this man, as the table_

"_Are you Remy Le Beau?" I asked the man. He stopped shuffling his cards at the sound of his name and kept his head down so his fedora covered his eyes._

"_Do I owe you money?" He asked in a low voice, keeping his eyes shadowed by his hat still._

"_No" I said, bringing a smirk to his lips._

"_Then Remy Le Beau I am" He l lifted his hand to his hat and removed it as he leaned forward, smiling as his mesmerizing red eyes hit the light. With that he nodded for me to sit and so I did._

_*End of Dream*_

_Was one of yours Logan? _I asked the growling man.

_Seemed like it, _he said shuffling around the room,_ But I sure as heel don't remember it._

_From before you lost your memory, perhaps?_

_Yeah, the place and events yes. But that Le Beau guy I've seen him._

_Am in the only one making the connection between the guy and the magical memory that just seemed to appear, _I said thinking it thorugh.

_I must say it is a coincidence,_ Eric said making the link I had.

_Ya'll fancy a trip to New Orleans, _I said smirking because I was going to see the guy with the red eyes, but now there was a name and a really hot face to look forward to seeing.

_You do know it is pointless to go see this kid right?_

_Hey, the swamp rat might know some people who know me?_

_Swamp rat? _Logan was smirking, _Pet names already Kid? _

_Shut up Wolverine, _I said blushing as I pushed them out of my head hoping to get some decent uninterrupted shut eye.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed in a frenzy. I was so excited to be going to a place I had dreamed about, literally, but still I had been dreaming about going there my whole life but was never old enough to do any of the fun stuff.

_You forgetting something Kid?_

_What? _It took me a while to catch on to what he was talking about and when I did it went something like this.

_Crap, I'm only nineteen_

_Yep, _Logan said smugly.

After that little revelation I was a little less excited as I made my way out of the hotel and to the taxi I had called in advance.

"Where to miss?"

"The nearest bus station"

"Where you headed?"

"New Orleans" I said smiling at the driver through the mirror.

"You look a little young to be going to the big easy" He smiled back at me as I whined.

"Don't rub it in" I turned to look out the window and sat in silent happiness the rest of the way.

I watched my home town pass by and didn't feel any sadness as we came upon the bus station, just determination that I was going to have some fun.

I pulled out the stupid pink purse Carol had packed just to annoy me and handed over the cash for the driver.

"Have a nice trip miss"

"Thanks" I smiled at him once again as I looked down to close my purse, when I saw something that made me ecstatic.

_How on earth did Miss Danvers get that? _Eric queried.

_That's what I'd like to know, _Logan growled.

_Well who am I to question her generosity_, I said doing a little happy dance as I saw the date on the card.

_Oh Hell, Logan said resigned._

_Hey don't use that tone with Marie Logan the 21 year old, _I sang the last bit. My trip to New Orleans had just been made oh so much better. Seeing a little piece of paper slipped in behind the card, I pulled it out and read.

_Have a nice trip _

_Love Carol_

I could imagine her laughing right at that very moment.

* * *

_** I know Remy didn't have full time red eyes in the movie but that really annoyed me so I changed it :D**_

_**Please review and comment on my spelling and stuff if you see something wrong with it because spell check all misses stuff for me and I am really bad a proof reading sorry :S :D xx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but i'm back at college tomorrow so my updates will be slower and I was doing work instead of this sorry guys. :D**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own anything X-Men xx**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Professor sat in Cerebro, just as he had been for hours before that. There were too many mutants evolving too fast for the x-men to keep track of.

Just as he was about to lift the helmet, a sharp pain ran through his head. His eyes ran over all the mutants popping up until he located the cause of pain. As he zeroed in on the mutant his eyes widened in shock, he mouth fell open with a gasp and his hands fell limply to his sides.

"Rogue" he whispered before hurrying himself out of Cerebro.

He passed many of his students as he rolled through the halls and to his office.

_Jean, Scott and Storm please come to my office, _he sent out loudly his voice shaking a little as he fell forward onto his desk with his hands in his head. _This is impossible, _he thought, running over that days over and over in his head, feeling as he lost a connection to Rogue's mind as she passed.

"Professor?" Storm said as she passed in to the room, not failing to notice her friend's weariness.

"Ororo, you may want to take seat while we wait for-" he was cut off by a worried Scott and Jean coming into the room.

"What did you want to see us for?" Scott stood stoic but the tension in his face showed how worried he was. Jean grabbed his hand and rubbed her thumb along his as the a little of the tension eased from his face.

"I have news" Charles said as he sat back in his chair. "I do believe it is good news. However I want to you all to promise you will stay calm as I tell you" He looked over their faces as they nodded warily.

"I got a hit of a rather strong mutant in New Orleans"

"Was it Gambit, the one you've been keeping track of?" Scott said.

"No, it was a dear friend, who we believed to be dead" The Professor watched for any reaction. He did not detect any sense of shock off all but Jean, who looked up sharply.

"Professor, you can't mean" As Charles nodded her eyes started to well up as she turned to Scott with a huge smile on her face.

"What? Who?" Scott said glancing between the professor and Jean.

"Rogue" Storm murmured under her breath as she looked up a single tear running down her cheek. "She's alive?" AT this the professor nodded with a smile on his face at he looked as the faces on his ex-students.

"Why hasn't she come home?" Storm looked up at the professor as Scott asked, "How did she survive?"

"Both of those are good questions and it is the answers I have come up with are what make me worry about Rogue's safety"

"There's no need to be worrying about her, Professor Xavier" Said a man in a black eye patch as he walked through the door.

"Nick Fury, to what do we owe the pleasure?" The professor said politely.

"I have some information on your girl" He said as looked at the prof with his one eye.

"What? How do you know anything about Rogue?" Scott eyed Fury suspiciously as he stepped forward a bit.

"I had one of my agents under cover at the closest police station to Alkali Lake. One of the cops there picked up your girl. She'd be New Orleans by now I'm sure?" He asked already knowing the answer, at the professors nod he continued. "She's tracing her memories, the one's she has anyway"

"What do you mean?" Storm demanded shooting up.

"What I mean is she doesn't remember anything after her last night in Mississippi" Fury said turning to her.

"Oh my God" Jean said putting a hand to her mouth. She glanced to the professor who seemed to be deep in thought.

"I think that may have saved her life" The professor said as he glanced around.

"Where going to go get her?" Scott said as he glanced warily at Fury before turning full to the professor.

"Not yet, If Rogue has no memories of us I fear we will simply scare her" He suddenly looked very tired. "I'm afraid Rogue is going to have to make her own way home, we have issues here we need to take care of the cur being only one of them" The professor said as everyone left his office but fury.

"He's going to want her" Fury said "Are you sure you don't want me to grab her?"

"No, Rogue can handle herself"

"Yeah" Fury said as he walked toward the door, "But she not that rogue right now is she" With that Fury left the professor slumped in his chair as she worried about how he was going to inform Logan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The club was alive. I was sat on the bar watching it all in the mirror, there were so many card tables and I didn't know what the guy looked, which was not good for someone who was actually looking for someone.

"Hey there petit" The bartender asked. He was kindly looking guy with salt and pepper hair and laugh lines. I could tell he had been really good looking when he was younger with sharp bone structure; he was good looking now even.

"What can I get you to drink?" He said smiling.

"Coke please, I need to keep my senses" I said as I glanced around the room behind before smiling at the guy as he started pouring my drink.

"You looking for someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am but I don't actually know what he looks like, just that he hangs out around here" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, why don't you tell m what you know and I can point him out to you? I'm Matt" he placed the glass in front of me, flinging his cloth over his shoulder and leaning on the bar.

"I only know one thing about him" I said smiling up as he laughed quietly.

"Well it must be special if it brought you all the way to New Orleans from Mississippi" He smiled as he pegged my accent in one.

"It wasn't so much that, that brought me here, it was how I saw him"

"Well, like I said I'm sure I know him"

"Okay" I paused wary of telling this guy, he didn't look like a mutant hater but you never knew with anyone nowadays, "He's got red eyes" Matt laughed before I could describe the rest of his face. I was getting worked up over him being a mutant hater and he didn't believe me. Then he looked closer to my hair and started laughing louder, I tugged self-consciously on my white streaks and for him to calm down. Seeing me so uncomfortable he tried to reign in his laughter and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, it's just I know your guy, and with a belle thing like you asking after him I worry about his ego" I smiled up at him and laughed as he looked around the bar with more care. He made a sound of disgust and I followed his line of sight.

"That's disgusting" I said staring at the two people in the corner who were basically having sex in public.

"Huh, yeah" Matt said nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"What?" I said as I looked back at him, he held his hand up and sighed.

"Le Beau" He shouted across the bar. Then the guy having sex lifted his removed himself from the girl and made his way over to bar where we were.

"Does he know the guy I'm looking for?" In my head I was praying it wasn't the guy I was looking for.

_With you there kid, I don't want him anywhere near you, _Logan growled.

"Oui" He said walking over dismissing the blonde completely. I growled a long with Logan with at this player and wanted to hit him.

Matt sighed sadly at me and my stomach lurched, praying the next words I would here were not-

"This fille been looking for you" Matt said resigned and walked away smirking when he thought I couldn't see him.

"Bonjour" he said as he turned to face me, his eyes widened slightly seeing my hair and I knew it was the same guy no matter how I wished he wasn't.

"Hi" I said and looked over to the blonde that was now glaring at me, turning back to the Le Beau guy, "Bye" I said as I downed the rest of my drink slung on my Jacket and made my way to the door.

"Whoa, chere where do you think you're going?" He said as he grabbed my arm and swung me round. I growled at him as I pulled my arm away.

"Don't touch me"

"Remy not going to hurt you chere" he smirking "but he do want to know why you looking for him"

"Yeah well, turns out I don't really need your help" I said flippantly.

_Yes you do my dear_

"Shut up" I said out loud then cringed.

"Remy didn't say anything" He looked down at me worriedly. "Why you looking for Remy chere?"

I sighed resigned to the fact that he could actually be helpful and he was hot, I wasn't going to tell him that though. I refused to fall for his charm and what a lot of it he had.

"Long story, but I need your help" I said, he chuckled and I glared at him.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private" I tried to ignore the suggestiveness to that sentence as he went to grab my hand but pulled back at last minute.

I studied him for a moment before I followed him out of the bar. He walked over to a motorbike and called me over.

"Nah ah, no way am getting on a bike and going somewhere with a complete stranger who I have never met properly"

"Hey, we met properly, you saw me exciting a house" He smirked back at me from his bike.

"No, I saw you leaving my PARENTS house very suspiciously" he turned to me shocked.

"Your PARENTS?" He said incredulously, "You let me get away after I had very clearly just broke into your parents house?"

Looking sheepish I jumped on the back off his bike and held on the sides.

"I haven't exactly spoken to them in a few years" Remy shrugged it off and grabbed my arms from where they were holding on to the motorbike and wrapped them around his upper body.

"Gotta hold on tight chere" I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking at me.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the engine.

"Remy's place"

"WHAT!" I could hear his laughter over the engine.

His place was actually really nice; I didn't expect it to be. No that's a lie I didn't want it to be.

"So who's this friend of yours chere?" He said as he collapsed on the coach with his muscles defined arms... I think I may have drooled.

"Chere?"He smirked seeing where my eyes where and chuckled as I flushed bright red.

"Um Logan?" I said carefully and watched as his eyes widened.

"Monsieur Claws" He whistled and looked at me appreciatively.

_What did the kid call me?_

_Chill Logan _

"You a mutant?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, people can't touch my skin"

"Oh, I'm sure I can work my way around that" Remy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't test me Swamp rat, I just want to know where Logan is?"

"Sorry can't help you there chere, not seen monsieur claws in about 10 years, I think" I looked at him closely then he didn't look old in the memory but that would put him at 16 or 17 when it happened.

"Any idea where he's been?" I said resigned, which seemed to be happening often. At the shake of his head I looked to floor disappointed.

"I guess I'll being going then" Remy shot up, I could have sworn I saw a look of panic flash across his face.

"Non, why don't you stay for the night chere? You won't get anywhere to stay at this hour around here"

"I guess," I said tiredly as I rubbed my eyes feeling a sudden sharpness in my head.

"You okay?" He guided me to the couch as I nearly collapsed in his apartment. "Why are you so sad chere?" I looked up confused wondering when I had allowed myself to look sad.

"Empathetic, and I blow stuff up but that's for another time" He smiled for a second before looking worried again.

"I was trying to find Logan" I weakly looked into his eyes that were shining red. I hadn't noticed he'd taken off your glasses.

"You have pretty eyes" On my behalf there was something wrong with my brain at that point in time.

"yeah chere, I think you may be a bit ill" He said as he carelessly put his hand to my forehead. I tried to stop the swamp rat, really I did but I was too weak to stop him.

So as I passed out with a Remy on top of me the only thought going through my head was...

_Oh merde, _in Cajun accent.

* * *

**_Finally some real ROMY yay, also it may Scott may have come across as quite overprotective of Rogue but he is going to be this story because I love the relationship between him and Rogue in evolution so yeah and Rogue is technically not cheating on Bobby, but I don't like him anyway so there will be bobby bashing in future :D_**

**_Please Review and constructive criticism is welcomed :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the lateness. okay so somethings are sorta coming together but I kinda feel like it is moving to fats so I would like some feed back on that and about the characters, are they in character? HELP!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"_What is this place?" He said as he looked down the street of mismatched houses and buildings, they ranged from old to new, modern and shiny to downright ugly. But the noise was the thing that caught his attention most. It was a noise like that of a construction site. Wondering again just where he was he started walking down the street._

_He passed one house that had a typical suburban look, a familiar look. Yellow painted slats on the outside with a white wraparound porch with a red door._

"_What the F**k?" His memory flared as he recognized the house. The house which had led to him meeting the sexy southern belle. He looked around the neighborhood again and tried to place anything similar to the neighborhood he had studied but saw none. His curiosity piquing he carried on his venture down the street till he found the construction site like noise._

_His eyes grew as he stood in front of a half built version of the Le Beau mansion._

"_It will keep building itself till she wakes up" A voice said from behind him._

"_Who are you? Where is Remy?"He asked the older man._

"_You should really listen to people kid" Another man growled steeping out o the a house next door to the Le beau mansion that looked very much like an old wood cabin._

"_Wolverine!" Remy stepped back in shock at seeing him. Was it a coincidence that a girl turns up looking for the Wolverine only for the man himself to turn up, Remy asked himself. "Wait what do you mean Remy should listen?"_

"_Why the hell do you talk in third person?" He growled, clearly annoyed. Eric coughed rather unsubtly. Sighing Logan turned back to him._

"_Rogue told you not to touch her" He gestured around, "This is what happens when you do. You're in her mind, well, a piece of you" _

"_Rogue told you she cannot have skin to skin contact, yes?" At Remy's nod he continued, "This is what happens when she does. She absorbs people memories, personality, effectively a part of you which will, as far as we know, forever exist in her mind" Eric patted him on the shoulder at his horrified look._

"_How does she live it?" Remy asked, Logan was shocked to see the genuine concern on his face, especially when he barely knows the girl._

"_She doesn't. At the moment she can't remember how to" Logan said sadly. "In the last couple of years she created a way to deal with all the people in here. Right know she doesn't know how to so we've been making sure her head stays clear. She doesn't know about that either" _

"_Can Remy help any?" He saw Logan and Eric exchange wary looks before Eric turned back to him._

"_How exactly does your empathy work?" _

"_Can understand other people's emotions" Remy looked at them weirdly before shrugging them off and turning to his home, he watched in awe as it became more and more detailed._

"_Yes, you may be able to help Rogue control her emotions in certain situations" Eric said warily as he glanced toward a strange glowing, like the glow of a fire. "And that may just be vital in her future"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up to a strange room, comfy bed, headache and weight. I couldn't move my upper body very well. So opening my eyes I craned my neck and saw a man on top of me. A man. On top of me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Screaming woke up the guy. Which is when I saw just who was on top of me.

"Swamp rat" He looked shocked at first but was soon smirking as he saw the position we were in.

"Aw chere you enjoying this just as much as Remy"

"GET OFF OF ME" My voice may have been trembling just a bit but my anger came across and he just continued that really irritatingly sexy- no not sexy, Cajun no longer sexy- smirk. I tried to process what had occurred last night.

_Remy accidently touched you chere, _said Remy.

"You touched me accidently?" I scoffed , then recognized the confusion on his face.

_Up here chere, Remy keeping Monsieur Claws and Mags company, _the Remy in my head was grinning.

_But I thought it was just you two, _I asked Eric and Logan who looked annoyed at their new housemate already.

_They love Remy chere, don't you worry, _he gestured outwards, _Remy trying to get your attention._

"Chere, chere, ROGUE" A voice shouted in my ear.

"Huh" I looked at Remy blankly.

"You do that often?"

"Zone out? Yeah, I was talking to the you in my head" I smiled at him, slightly creepily.

"What?"

"Part of the mutation, you're lucky you're not in a coma, that can happen" I dismissed the rest of my mutation as if it was nothing, I didn't want the innuendo's again. Thought they could be kind of funny. Sometimes.

"You have Remy in your head chere?" He was smirking again, but I couldn't really find the irony he seemed to find so amusing. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You thinking about this sexy Cajun" He gave me what I think was supposed to be a smouldering look, like Flynn Rider's in Tangled. It worked just as well.

"You chere are going to bruise Remy's ego" He said as I laughed at him.

"I don't think anyone can bruise your ego swamp rat" I looked around seeing the clock. "I've got to go" I said rushing up, picking up my shoes and coat.

"Where you going?" Where was I going? I still didn't know much about the last three years of my life.

_Time to go home Kid,_ Logan said. He meant the mansion. The mansion where I knew no one but Logan, and even he said the real him might not even be there. But he was right, they could help me and help was what I needed. Being around so many people from my past might help me.

"The Xavier Institute" I said smiling softly at him. He quirked an eyebrow, and smiled.

"Need a lift?" I hesitated and studied his face carefully, but he wasn't suggesting anything.

I nodded and smiled as he hurried into his room to pack a bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy didn't know why he had offered to take her to the institute he didn't even know how they would react. He knew Wolverine would be suspicious of him and that was a worrying thought. But he had promised and though he may be a thief he never broke a promise to a pretty Lady.

He picked up his phone to call Henri.

"Bonjour, Henri here" His brother said from the phone.

"Going to New York for a while mon frère"

"This got anything to do with that fille who looking for you last night?"

"Matt told you? But yeah, Remy'll see you soon"

"Have a good time" He could hear his brother's smirk across the line.

"Wait! What happened with that info?" He was curious to know why his father's clients had asked for the information on the daughter of Mr D'Ancanto. _Wait, Rogue said that as her house... Oh merde._

"Really need to know what happened with that info Herni" Remy was panicking slightly; he had retrieved information on someone who was now with him, who trusted him. Remy was ready to admit he was screwed.

"I don't know, you know the rules, we get it, we pass it on. Why?" Henri now sounded slightly suspicious.

"No reason, be round soon" He hung up quickly and walked over to where Rogue was.

"Change of plans chere you mind making a quick trip to Remy's family home"

"Meeting the Family already Swamp rat? Moving a bit quick aren't we" Rogue joked glancing over at Remy as he chuckled weakly.

_You're going to kill moi chere,_ Remy thought sadly as he looked over at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan revved the engine as he drove down the exceedingly long driveway to Xavier's. He had become accustomed to revving the engine when he arrived as to let a certain kid know he was back.

Opening the door he tossed Cykes keys onto the table in the hallway as he made his way to the Professor's office. His walk dejected, slow as if waiting for someone to jump out on him and greet him warmly as she always had.

"Logan" He heard a voice say in surprise, turning quickly he allowed a small smile to cross his face at seeing the white haired women.

"Storm" he said nodding at her as she caught up with him on his walk to the professor.

"How have you been?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Been better, nearly thought about never coming back" He laughed humourlessly. Storm looked at him sadly.

"We all missed her" She said, Logan stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Missed? As in past tense" He growled out as Storm's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't know?" she said before breathing deeply, "of course you don't, we can never contact you on your little ventures" she said angrily before storming into Charles' office. Logan followed bemused at Storm's sudden change of mood, but shrugged it off as he thought about what she could have possibly been talking about.

"Ah, Logan good to see you again" The Professor said from behind his desk regarding Logan calmly.

"You too Chuck" He nodded before turning back to Storm. "What don't I know?" Strom looked at the professor worriedly, nearly recoiling from the topic that was occurring the Professor sighed.

"Just yesterday we came across something rather... odd" He looked at Logan cautiously and gestured for him to sit down. "A mutant appeared on Cerebro, a mutant we believed to be dead"

"What are you saying?" Logan all but growled out as he started piecing the story together.

"Logan, Rogue is alive"

The professor watched saddened as a look of shock passed across Logan's face before settling back into one of anger.

"She's dead" He said as he stormed out.

Storm walked to the window, waiting for the revving engine, she was both shocked and pleased when the unwelcome noise did not pass her ears.

"You're not going to tell him were she is, that she doesn't remember us" Storm stated turning to face the weary look on his face.

"No, I think it would be Rogue's best interests if she made her own way here, and as for her memories, well, I do not believe he is ready to hear that just yet "

In the logical part of Logan's mind the fact that Rogue was alive registered. But he was too confused to listen to reason and so instead found himself beating the shit out of Sabretooth in the danger room.

His muscles tensing as he jumped over Sabretooth landing behind him before forcing his claws upward into his chest. He watched with satisfaction as the virtual Sabretooth fell to the ground as the warehouse surrounding them faded back into the cold dull metal of the danger room walls. H e made his way over to the changing rooms where he let all the tension that had built up in his shoulders relax under the hot water.

He couldn't really accept that she was alive, because if she was it just made him worry even more. The news report he had heard in had been days ago. In which time Rogue had not called in.

"I take it he told you" Came a voice from down the corridor. Turning to see a red glint in the darkness, he smirked just a tiny bit.

"How's the ice cube handling the news?" Scott scoffed at the question.

"Bobby's been spending a lot of time comforting Kitty"

"Really? Huh, always said she was too good for the ice prick"

"yeah well" Scott shrugged. "You going to be hanging around"

"Don't know" He said raising an eyebrow at Scott.

"Look I still don't like you, but with all that's going on with this cure we could use all the help we could get" With that Scott headed off and Logan was left to his troubling thoughts.

* * *

_**So I thought I would make somethings clear. I don't like Bobby, this will be made clear, but I don't mind Kitty and really like Scott. Jean may also come off a bit Mary-sue-ish but that's because I am going to try and write her as if I like her when I don't so yeah. Logan has not interest in Jean anymore and will be Lororo because they are cute :D Just taught I would make all that clear. Please review and criticise to your hearts content.**_

_**:D xx**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Writing this when I should be doing maths revision but of well :D, this is more fun. Thank you so much for all the peple reading and following this story as well as the reviews :D It is my most popular story so YAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I regrettably do not own anything x-men related.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

_Remy was walking around Rogue's house for anything that looked like it could contain something. So basically he had no clue, but it would help Rogue so he would continue his search for her memories. He couldn't help wishing Logan wasn't with him though._

"_Remy sure her room will hold more secrets" He asked Logan pleadingly._

"_She built the whole house in her head, it's all important" Logan growled angrily at him. Both the mental Remy and real Remy had been getting on his nerves lately with all the suggestive comments he made about Rogue._

"_But don't most filles hide stuff in their underwear draw" Remy said smirking as he dived away from Logan's fist._

"_Be glad I don't have claws in here Cajun" Logan growled as he gestured for Remy to go to the fridge, a smile suddenly growing on his face._

"_It's locked" Remy said giving the door another good tug before turning and shrugging at Logan._

"_Have another go then, means there are memories in there" Logan had quite a good idea just what aspect of Rogue's memory would be in the fridge-freezer, but why on earth would he tell the suggestive Cajun that as he put all his weight into pulling it open._

_The door opened with a bang flinging the Remy across the room, watching in amazement as a blonde goody-goody guy started to materialise from the icy air coming from the freezer._

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_That would be Rogue's boyfriend" Logan said smugly watching the horror pass over Remy's face._

"_Boyfriend? Merde" Scrambling to his feet, putting his full weight on the door once again, praying it would close with the boyfriend back in it_

_Logan, casually leaning against the kitchen top crossed his arms taking great amusement as Remy wrestled with the door._

_Remy took a deep heavy breath as he leaned back wiping the sweat from his brow before cocking his eyebrow at Logan._

"_Boyfriend?" He panted before leaning forward putting his hands on his knees._

"_Yep Bobby, Iceman, Drake lives at Xavier's" Remy sputtered at that._

"_You mean the place we are taking Rogue?" He watched astonished as Logan's smirk simply grew wider._

"_Yeah, the iceprick lives there alright"_

"_Ice Prick?"_

"_Don't like him much either, tried to freeze my hand first time I met" He glanced down at his hand. "Jealous type" He said slowly watching as the man in front of him started smirking just as much as himself._

"_Jealous type huh? This could be fun" He looked at Logan, the two shared a secretive smile, forming a bond, united in irritating the Bobby Drake as much as they possible could._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Remy's house was interesting to stay the least. I didn't know what had brought on the Cajun's weird silence; may be something to do with his family meeting a girl he just met. The other weird thing was the strange chill that had come over my body, along with a massive head ache. It felt like someone had slammed a door on my head (AU, hehehe).

At one point I could have sworn I was remembering something, a blonde boy, but he was gone as soon as the memory had appeared.

"Were here chere" He smiling up at the house which I knew so much about already.

_Oooh, go explore the secret passages, _the Remy in my head said giddily as Logan gave him funny, look, _What?_

Logan simply shrugged and smiled secretly to me. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The you in my head want me to explore the secret passages" I smiled as he laughed.

"Yeah, Remy ain't been down them in a while" He looked around cautiously before grabbing for my hand. I slapped it away, he lifted his hands in the air smirking and gestured for me to follow him.

I looked at the boyish smile on his face as he snuck me around the back to a brick wall. Tapping twice on one of the bricks; a voice came from nowhere. I recoiled in shock as Remy answered the voice.

"Henri, let Remy and his ami in" Smirking back at me as the wall seemed to sink in on itself, a doorway emerging.

"After you chere" He bowed mockingly and I walked past him, through the doorway warily. I glanced around the dark tunnel which was suddenly lit with a pink glow. I turned to find Remy holding what seemed to a playing card up into the air which was emitting the light.

"Handy" I smiled at him before turning to start walking down the tunnel.

It wasn't long before we came across a dank basement, well what appeared to be a dank basement at first. However I was shocked to see the lights methodically light up one by one showing the basement to be much longer and modern than I first thought. It seemed weirdly familiar.

_It must be one of the memories you got from Remy chere_

_No, it's different, like I know a place like this._

_That's cause you do kid, it like the sub level at the mansion_

The word sub level flashed through my head, as if it was following a trace. I ran after it as fast as I could and didn't even notice as I fell to the floor in the basement.

The glowing trail led me to a metal corridor much like the one in which I stood and yet so different. I started to walk towards a large circular door at the end of the corridor and saw that there was large 'x' on it. Part of my mind registered the 'x' as important but the rest of my mind couldn't.

The floor around me started to shake, I felt like something was grabbing me from behind so I turned only to see nothing. I closed my eyes before looking again and I was back in the basement. I looked up into Remy's eyes, his hands still shaking my shoulders.

"What was that?"

"Memory" I said bluntly before turning away and walking up the stairs.

"Maybe she be bipolar"

"What was that swamp rat?" I growled.

"Nothing" He said mirth gleaming in his eyes as he grinned innocently. I gave him a stern look before continuing up the stairs.

"Do I hear what supposed to be soundless footsteps?" A voice very similar to Remy's Cajun called from the door at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah just like those ones no one hears leaving Mercy's room" Remy smirked as, he pushed past the man in the doorway.

I turned and looked back at the man and saw he looked very little like Remy and yet they seemed so alike. He was a bald man, large broad shoulders and heavy set. The kind of guy you wouldn't want to cross in a dark ally. But there was a twinkle in his eye and a tilt to his lips that made him boyishly cute, even though he had at first seemed so intimidating.

He looked over me; I wondered what he saw; a desperate girl or one of Remy's one night stands.

_Definitely a one night stand, _Remy said it as if a compliment.

_Ew, _I think Logan shared my opinion when I heard a loud growl that reverberated around my head.

I threw the real Remy a disgusted look, Remy simply shrugged confused but smirking as per usual.

"Henri, Rogue, Rogue, Henri" he gestured between us. Henri smiled at me before whispering something in Remy's ear. I watched as he cringed visibly. Henri simply slapped him on back and gestured for us to follow him.

"Tante wants to see her" I knew enough French to wonder why there me seeing their aunt would make Remy cringe again, but I was about to find out.

I followed them to a bright kitchen, a huge room lined with dark wood cabinets. Everything was so traditional to the old stove kettle to large gumbo pot. It was like a fairy tale kitchen, homely and calm with a short plump women who was chopping peppers like a professional chef.

"This her?" The woman's voice was higher than expected but rang with authority. I struggled to make out the word though, her accent being so heavy. She turned to me dark strands of hair curling around her aged face as they fell from her bun. Her eyes kind as she looked over me but hardening as she turned to Remy. She seemed like a force to be reckoned with even though she couldn't have been bigger than 5"1. Still, I did not predict her to do what she did. Though I must admit it was very amusing watching Remy duck as to avoid the frying pan that was flung at his head.

"Tante" He exclaimed as he avoided another piece of crockery. At this point Henri and I were nearly rolling on the floor laughing. My southern etiquette was being thrown out of the window, I was marveling in Tante Mattie's brilliance. I caught her eye as she finally caught Remy's shoulder causing him to let out a loud expletive; she was silently laughing, simply to proper to let out the belly laughs.

Her eyebrow arched as Remy cringed rubbing his shoulder, murmuring under his breath.

"What was that child?"

"Nothing" he said sullenly as he sat at the breakfast bar.

"That's what I thought" She turned back to me smiling, "What's your name?"

"Rogue ma'am" I said politely.

"Don't want none of this ma'am business, you call me Tante" Then gesturing to the seat next to Remy, she told me to sit.

"Now, tell Tante where you be travelling to" She leaned on the other side of the bars wiping her hands on a tea towel. I saw Henri lean on next to the fridge clearly curious about our trip as well.

"Well, I was planning on going back to my home, or what I've been told is my home I'm not so sure"

"Ah yes you have few memories" I opened my mouth to question how on earth she would know that when she placed her finger to her lips and pushed on. "You'll find what you look for, but not without pain. Beware of those you call friends" At this she threw a pointed look at Remy who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. I gave her a questionable look. "Have good sense" she said vaguely.

I looked at Remy out of the corner of my eye as she left the room after murmuring something to Herni who took off up the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Shoulder hurt?" I smiled as Remy threw another disgusted look at me before murmuring what I thought to be a few choice word in French.

"You ever been hit with a frying pan Chere?" He looked so serious it just threw me into complete hysterics, I saw Remy smiling at me, a genuine smile not a smirk and my heart fluttered. Seriously. Like a butterfly.

_Aw you love Remy, _

_Shut up Swamp rat! _ I growled a long with Logan.

_Just ignore him my dear, _Eric the shocking voice of reason said to me.

_That's kind of hard, _I said to myself, imagining a wall being built between me and them. I did not want them to hear my girlish thoughts about the stupid swamp rat. I didn't even want to hear them.

I turned as I heard someone clearing their throat and turned to Henri stood in the doorway smirking, with his arm around a small blonde woman who was smiling widely at me. I assumed this to be Mercy from the way Henri held her.

"I'm Mercy" She said happily as she walked forward with her arms wide open. I stepped back and held out my hand instead trying to ignore the fleeting look of hurt on her face.

"Rogue"

"I heard you might need some clothes for your trip" She smirked at the loud groans of Remy and Henri, her smiled widening. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow for now Remy will show you to your room" With that she grabbed Henri's hand and danced out the room.

"I thought we were just stopping by" I asked.

"Trust me there is no way you gonna stop Mercy from shopping chere" He walked to the door and saw me standing stock still. "There no point arguing with her. Come on" He gestured for me to follow him and I did.

* * *

_**I don't know what Remy's family actually look like except for Jean-Luc so as they don't actually appear in the movie I have made them look like what I think they would look like. Also wondering if I should give Deadpool a Cameo as he is just awesome so give your opinion in a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D xx**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-men**_

* * *

Chapter 7

A striking women with curled blonde hair that ironically shined like a million diamonds walked into the 18th century styled room.

"Ahh, Emma" A tall man said as he stood to greet her, his eyes zeroing in on the manila envelope in her hand.

He stretched out his hand towards the envelope as Emma held it out.

"Is it all in here?" He said looking up sharply as he felt the thinness of it.

"All they could get" she said.

"I thought they were the best" he said mockingly.

"They are but there wasn't much on her" Emma said haughtily before gracefully placing her herself on the couch.

"What do you want with her anyway?" She said smiling coyly as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"She had something I want" he said turning to the beautiful blonde and smirking before placing his hand over hers and attacking her lips with his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Wakey, wakey" An overly cheery voice said as I rolled over snuggling my pillows tighter. Feeling something tugging on my covers I curled up into a ball keeping a tight grip on them.

"Oh for Pete's sake" the voice said before I was bathed in sunlight. I hissed and pulled the duvet over my head. My mistake was loosening my grip as I was soon very, very cold.

"God you are stubborn" I squinted to get a better look at my attacker, seeing a mass of blonde curls I cringed.

"Mercy, go away" I said crankily. She seemed overly familiar with me, like we had been friends for years. Which in a way we had if you counted how much I knew about her thanks to Remy.

_Your welcome chere, _Remy snickered.

_Bugger off swap rat I'm tired._

_You do need to get up my dear, _ Eirc said calmly, to which I growled causing Remy and Logan to laugh as he huffed.

"Non, we are going shopping, you need clothes for your trip, and in general. Who knows if you have any nice clothes at cette maison mystérieuse au vôtre" (this mysterious house of yours) She cringed at the thought, before shaking her shoulder and smiling again.

"And what exactly am I going to wear today?" I said as I sat up rubbing my eyes before stretching my arms above my head.

She looked perplexed at that as she tilted her head to the side.

"I have a loose dress, it should fit you, may be a tad bit shorter than it's supposed to be though" She said clapping her hands together in glee.

"I can't show skin"

"Oh don't be a prude" She said waving off my argument.

"No really, it's part of my mutation, skin to skin contact with me is not something to wish for" I said smartly.

"I have tights and you have gloves, it will be fine" She said before walking out of the room presumsedly to go get the dress.

I saw Remy dodge the door as it banged open and smiled at me with humour in his eyes as Mercy walked away.

He was shirtless, with very low lying bottoms. I was not staring. But I was blushing, which did so not mean I was staring.

_Just accept it chere you attracted to Remy_

_Shut up swap rat, _I growled before I looked up at Remy who was watching my blush with mirth.

"You enjoying the view chere" He said leaning against the door frame.

"God Remy put on a shirt" Mercy said as she pushed her past him with the dress I assumed was for me. Remy saluted her mockingly before winking at me causing my cheeks to flare. I could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

"Sorry about that, he thinks he is God's gift to women" Mercy shook her head before smirking at the blush on my face. "Which some seem to think he is" I coughed loudly and looked away.

"Soooo... is this my clothing for the day" I said, Mercy started laughing at my pathetic attempt to change the subject.

"Yes and here are your tights" She placed them all on the bead and left me to get changed.

She as wasn't kidding about the dress being shorter, I thought to myself and I tugged on the dresses hem that barely covered my thighs as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I saw a group of people all laughing and messing around as they waited with empty plates in front of them for the food to be served. Remy smirked at me as I walked in and raised an eyebrow as he looked the length, or lacking, of my dress.

I blushed before noticing that the only empty seat was beside Remy. He patted the empty chair which I walked towards trying not to touch the hem of my dress too much.

"So this your belle amie" A boy about my age said, his hair was dark brown and spiked just a little in the front. He was cute; he shared the same boyish features as Henri.

He stood and took my gloved hand in his, kissing it and sitting back down.

"I'm Emil" He said smiling.

"We call him Lapin" Henri said happily.

"You call him rabbit?" I questioned, slightly bemused.

"Non, chere that be his second name, Lapin just fits more than Emil"

"Oi!"

"Hush child" Tante said, hitting Lapin over the head with a dish rag as she walked in carrying a plate of pancakes.

_Crepes chere._

_I know swamp rat, hush up._

They smelt amazing. The plate was put in the middle of the table which was immediately reached for by the males.

"Ah ah ah" Tante smacked their hands away "Ladies first" I smiled at her gratefully as she placed a crepe on my plate.

I placed some grabbed a banana from the middle and chopped it up. Placing it on my crepe and looked up to see Remy already wolfing down his.

"Pig" I scoffed and then blushed realising I was within his family. I looked down at the table before hears bellowing laughter.

"She got you down to a T mon frère" Henri managed to get out between laughs.

"You turning Remy's family against him already chere" He said frowning down at me, I tried not to let the giggle escape me at his pout but I just couldn't help myself.

"Hurry up, and stop distracting Rogue, we have a long day of shopping ahead of us" Mercy smiled scarily, I cringed back into my seat.

_HA! That's what you get for making fun of Remy,_

_She wasn't making fun Cajun, she was telling the truth,_

_Roguey would never do that,_

_She might if you keep calling her that,_

_I also think Rogue may appreciate not having a head ache courtesy of the two of you,_

_Thank you_, I said to Eric before closing the door to the guys for a while.

I hadn't noticed I had finished my crepe until I felt my hand being yanked towards the door and I was soon enough being pulled out of the front door. And all I could think about was how loud the men in that family laughed.

I wish I could've said that my feet weren't killing me but that would've been a horrendous lie. Mercy seemed to think my wardrobe for the journey was going to be the size of the Le Beau mansion. I couldn't correct her as she was incorrigible. I had starting to think that just being around the Le Beau's was enough to pick up the more irritating family traits.

"Come on Rogue pick up your feet. We still have to go to Helen's" Mercy looked back at me with distaste. She huffed before glaring at me a little more. I pouted. I wasn't proud of it but hey any means to an end.

"Fine" she growled, "this can be our last one". I smiled giddily which made her face soften just a tad till she was smiling at me in that motherly way that only a pouting child could pull out. I still can't decide it that was an achievement or not.

We walked towards a small boutique that had Helen's in big looping black letters. I stepped through the door and was overwhelmed by the beauty of the shop.

"Mercy!" I woman in her early thirties said in a jubilant voice as she loped her way towards us with an easy grace. Her deep red hair was tied back in a bun with full bangs that shaped brought out the near perfect structure of her face. I was extremely jealous of her looks to say the least.

"Amelie!" Mercy cheered greeting the woman with a light embrace and a kiss on each cheek.

"Who is your friend?" Amelie smiled at me.

"This is Rogue, Rogue this is Amelie, she is the daughter of the owner" Amelie advanced towards me as to greet me as well but I quickly shifted back and help out my hand. She looked at with slight distaste but grasped it firmly. I smiled awkwardly, and shuffled my feet.

"Nice to meet you" I lightly tipped my head and smiled as she laughed happily.

"Ah, a friend from Mississippi" She was bundle of happiness which was slightly strange, but she reminded me of someone else I knew. The only link I could make was that it had something to do with a cat, but I soon dismissed it from my mind and focused on the conversation.

"Well, I think Pink might look good on her especially with those unique streaks" Amelie was appraising me, i was assuming git had something to with the colour of clothes as she had said pink would suit me. It did take me that long to realise.

"PINK! No, no way I draw the line at pink" I was shaking my head in a panic to which Merci simply looked on amused.

"No pink?" Amelie said innocently.

"NO PINK!" I said firmly, to which she simply shrugged her shoulders and started to make her way over to the racks of clothes. It was then that got to take a good look around the shop. It remeinded me of a bridal shop, the styling was mostly white with Dark wood furniture and vases of flowers in vibrant arranges of pink. I couldn't help but think that the place looked beautiful.

_Not as beautiful as you chere,_

_I thought I kicked you out,_

_There be no keeping Remy away from you ma chere, _the annoying thing was that I didn't even need to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"Oh and Amelie, preferably things that cover her arms and legs fully" I smiled at Mercy gratefully as Amelie waved her hand to say she understood.

Mercy then guided me over to a glass casket that had some of the most beautiful pairs of gloves I had ever seen.

"Pick some, preferably that will go with most outfits" I looked in awe at the gloves and wondered how Mercy had known that I really did love my gloves. Even though they took away one of the most important senses, I couldn't help but feel they gave some elegance. I don't know if I felt this way about my gloves before I lost my memory or not but, and I knew it was stupid, but they seemed to connect me to those memories, because I knew that even then I must have had to wear them. Kind of how Harry first felt about his scar, but then he grew to hate it , maybe it would be the same with gloves for me but right now showing me these was one of the nicest things Mercy could have done.

"Thank you" She smiled nodded her head before going over to Amelie, leaving me to pick a pair of gloves.

As they came over to me with a pile of clothes for me to try on I help up the gloves I had chosen. They were dark beige leather, just enough to cover my hands with a small hole on the underside of my wrist that was trimmed in a very light cream leather with a small bow to cover the fastening.

"Do you approve?"

"I do" Mercy said, Amelie nodding at my choice with a smile. "Now go try these on"

The clothes were elegant yet practical, Mercy had obviously considered what may happen to me and Remy on our trip while picking them out.

There was a pair of dark jeans and a pair of light ones, a cream leather jacket that would go really well with my gloves and white blouses. I was happy with the choices, just as Mercy and Amelie where when I showed them the clothes on me, and blushed bright red as they complimented me.

"Right we need to get miss rogue home" Mercy smiled and before wishing goodbye to Amelie who moved forward to embrace me again this time I accepted. She was careful of my skin even though we hadn't told her the full story.

"You come here whenever you're in town okay, you are great to dress up." Amelie smiled at me and waved as we left the shop.

"You go there often?"

"Of course" She grinned, she looked over at me and her smile dropped a sneer taking over her face.

"What-"

"So this is Remy's new slut?" A tall leggy blonde said as she three her head in the air and looked down her noise at me.

_Merde, _Remy said in my head.

_Belladonna? _I asked recognising pictures of her from my head.

_Oui, _ he said sharply,

_Don't be smart with this one kid, _Logan said warily.

_I am not going to let some psycho call me a slut, _I snapped pushing them out of my mind.

"God, don't be so petty" Mercy snarled, turning to face the savage blonde.

"Bite me" Belladonna said as she turned to face me. "I'm sure she's capable enough to talk for herself"

"I'm capable of a lot more than talking you poisonous bitch" I smirked as she flushed with rage.

"Watch who you're taking too" she said as she stepped closer to me.

"Make me" I snarled.

"Rogue, come on she not worth it" Mercy pleaded trying to get m out of the situation but I was too annoyed.

"Rogue? What kind of name is that" Belladonna and her little cronies laughed like that was the funniest thing alive.

"Why don't you come and find out?" I said as I went to remove my glove. Belladonna saw this and her eyes flickered up to my hair. I saw a slight fear flicker in her eyes.

"Freak" She spat and I lurched forward.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders to stop me from moving forward and sucking life out of the bitch.

"She not worth it chere" Remy's smooth Cajun whispered into my ear and I relaxed just a bit. I felt myself be passed off to someone else who kept a tight grip on me, but I wasn't fighting anymore.

"Belladonna, Rogue got nothing to do with what happened between us, so back off" Remy snarled at her who simply glared at him before storming off.

Remy then turned his glare on me.

"What were you thinking?" He snarled.

"I don't care what kind of damn feud you got going on" I heard hissing, wondering how I knew about that no doubt, behind me but my rage was focused on Remy, "I am not going to let some bitch you is named after a poisonous plant call me a slut" I shouted before storming away in the direction of a hotel I had seen on the way to Helen's. I had enough money in my purse for one night and I didn't want to be anywhere near Remy.

"Where the hell are you going?" He shouted from behind me.

"The hell away from you" I yelled back from over my shoulder.

* * *

_** So sorry it has taken me so long to update but it is my longest chapter so I was hoping this would make up for it.**_

_**And Rogue it kind in the middle of movie Rogue and evo rogue, with a modern twist on her fashion style from the 90's tv show. She is a mixture of Rogue :D She is not a pessimistic as Evo but not as (no offense to any one who likes her) wimpy as in the movies. Hope you like my twist on rogue :D**_

_**Please review and thank you so much fro all the people following my story and favoriting it :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**_

* * *

Chapter 8

I was only a couple of minutes away and my brain felt fried. Literally. A fierce pain burst to the forefront of my head and I screamed in agony. I my hand cradled my head as I fell to the floor. I writhed in pain praying someone could hear me.

_Kid calm down, _Logan shouted over the roaring in my head.

"What's going on?"I managed to get out through agonized breaths.

_You need not talk aloud, _Eric dulcet tones rang clear.

"It hurts" I clenched my teeth and tried to get up but I soon lost my footing and my head hit the ground hard. My eyes fluttered and the world around started blurring at the edges.

_No ,no keep your eyes open kid, _Logan growled.

"Night, night" I said deliriously as the world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was stood frozen, looking in the direction she had stormed off in. He couldn't quite believe her reaction. He had every right to be annoyed that she had tried to start a fight with the assassins and then he realised he wasn't the only one frozen with anger. Remy turned cautiously to see his brothers look of outrage.

"You told her!" He screamed in outrage.

"NON!" Remy said backing away. "She found out through-" he was broken off as Henri leaped at him in anger.

"You trying to kill Remy" He said as he once again rolled out of the way of Henri's left hook.

"Yes!"

"STOP!" Mercy screamed, they both turned to look at her in shock. "I'm sure there is a reasonal explanation to Rogue knowing about the guilds".

"There is" Remy said earnestly, nodding his head manically. "See, when Remy met Rogue, a situation kind of occurred which led to Rogue in bed- that is not what it sounded like. What Remy meant to say is Remy touched Rogue when she was unconscious and-" He floundered around looking for the right words. "Mutation" He blurted finally. "She accidently absorbed the information" He finished smugly.

"How the hell did that-" Herni suddenly looked around worriedly. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Remy said as a high pitched scream rang through the air.

"That!" Henri said sharing a look with Remy before they took off in the direction of the scream.

_Please let it not be her, _Remy screamed internally as his feet pounded the ground. His head running through all the possible scenarios in which Rogue would be hurt as another scream pierced the air. His tried to remember what direction Bella had gone in as she walked off but he knew she could have just easily looped back without being noticed.

When he saw her crumple to the floor his heart just about stopped.

"ROGUE!" He shouted as he skidded to the floor next to her, he cradled her head in his hands as he reached for her hand to take her pulse. A rhythmic pulse beat against his fingertips, he turned and looked up to his brother and nodded.

"We should get her to Tante," Henri sighed with relief.

"If Bella did this to her..." Remy trailed off angrily, tightening his hold on the unconscious girl.

"She'll be alright" Henri patted his brother's shoulder and studied him dubiously. "You know you've only known her a couple of days right"

"She knows more about Remy than Remy does" He said smirking.

"How can she have worked her way through that big head of yours in a couple of day?"

"Her mutation takes memories as well as energy"

"So when she accidently absorbed the guild stuff it wasn't all she got?"

"No"

"And she doesn't mind that were thieves?" Mercy butted in warily.

Remy paused at that looking down.

"She hasn't mentioned it to Remy" He shrugged as they came up to the cars. He gently deposited Rogue in the passenger seat trying to get her in the most comfortable position possible. Shutting the door carefully on her he moved round to driver's side and looked at Rogue curiously as her eyebrows furrowed in her dream like state.

"What is going on in that head of yours chere?" He shook his head before inserting the key in the ignition, fully intending to break a few speeding laws.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rogue's head_

_People were running around manically. Fights were breaking out among many of psyches. Four stood on a patio looking on the growing revolt with stricken expressions. They watched as the glowing in the distance got brighter and bigger with every second._

"_What did you find out about it Jeanie?" Logan asked turning to the red head._

"_I know what it is" Jean bit her lip as she turned to Magneto._

"_The Phoenix" Eric said calmly._

"_What is Phoenix?" Remy stated as he worriedly looked over the panic._

"_Part of my mutation, a part far too powerful to control. The Professor locked it in a part of my mind so I wouldn't accidently tap into it. It's too dangerous" Jean said sadly._

"_And now this thing is free in Rogue's mind" Logan stated._

"_She must have absorbed it from me" Jean started walking down the porch steps. "Her minds not built for telepathy."_

"_The question my dear, is how do we calm this revolt without our powers?"_

"_We have to reach out to the ones who car for the kid. Ask for their help" Logan watched the crowd looking for anyone who did not show any signs of aggression._

"_And how exactly do we find them mon ami? There are a lot of people in here?"_

"_Most of them were accidental absorptions from the months she was on the run, she told me about them in our sessions."_

"_Wait, You're a telepath? Then can't you help, your power is mentally based, there's no physical manifestation. Chances are you have your powers" The other's looked at the Cajun in shock. "Remy not just another pretty face you know"_

"_He's right" Jean said shaking off the shock. "I can probably put some blocks up for now, but they won't last long, and if she gets attacked mentally... I don't want to even think of the consequences. She needs the professor" Jean started picking people out of the crowd then starting with the helpful and guiding them to their place on the long never ending street. _

"_Will the professor be able be able to help with the memories?" Logan asked as he helped Jean to start shoving the more aggressive psyches back to their place._

"_I think so, once he restores order" Jean closed her eyes for a second as she pushed harder on particularly fiery Australian who was putting up a lot of resistance. "I just worry that the Phoenix is the one who caused the memory loss, and if she is then she is gaining strength, she's taken the memories in which Rogue showed the most emotions" She glanced at Logan warily._

"_You call it a 'her', as if it's a person" Logan rubbed his face._

"_For all intents and purposes she is, and just like any human the more desperate for emotions, the more dangerous she gets" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My eyes were stiff as I struggled to open them. Light squeezed through my shuttering lids causing my head to pound. Groaning I tried to lift my hand to cover my eyes but found it too heavy. I turned my head away from the light as I heard excited footsteps coming close to me.

"Rogue" A voice said soothingly. I tried to tell the person that the light hurt but my mouth felt dry and the words wouldn't form.

"Wat-" My fist tightened in frustration. "Wa-er"

"Water?" I nodded my head, and felt plastic touch my lips. Hands moved to my face putting my mouth onto the straw. I sucked on the straw and felt the cool liquid sooth my throat. I sighed with relief as my throat cooled and hydrated.

I felt hands dab water on my eyes lids causing my eyes to close tightly before I was able to open them clearly.

"Tante?" the word was slurred but the person with me nodded her blurry head.

"It is okay child" She said kindly as she stroked my hair.

"What did she do to you chere?" I looked towards the male voice and saw a haggard looking Remy stood in the corner of the room.

"What did who do to me?" I asked confused.

"Belladonna? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything, what happened had nothing to do with her" I said as I tried to contact Logan in my head.

_What did happen? _I asked.

_We don't know, but you we do now you need to get the Westchester fast kid. These block in your head aren't going to hold for long._

"So what did happen child?" Tante asked gently.

"My mutation, the people I absorb, their voices stay in my and it can get a bit crowded" I said rubbing my temples as I sat up.

"There anyone who can help?"

"Yeah, we need to leave for New York and soon" I said stressing just how important it was to get to this person before my mind collapsed.

"Remy'll get the bags" He smirked at me before kissing my hand and leaving the room.

Tante laughed as a blush coloured my cheeks.

"He's charmer ain't he?" Tante smiled smugly.

"Yeah, which exactly why I ain't special" I said smirking as Tante shook her head as if humouring a child as she walked out the room and I tried to dismiss the slight disappointment that that thought had brought with it.

* * *

_** Really sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload, and I know it's short as well so sorry for that too :( And if you have any questions just ask :D**_

_**Please review and criticise to your pleasure :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men related**.

* * *

Chapter 9

"There's a flight from MYS (Louis Armstrong International airport) to JFK in about 5 hours" Lapin said lifting his head from his laptop to look at Remy.

"Seats left?" He said curiously.

"Yeah-no, last one's just gone" Remy nodded his head in acceptance. He then turned away from Lapin to look at the ceiling above him where he could hear shuffling. Lapin followed his gaze, he shook his head as he let out a quiet chuckle. "Find the fastest route from here to Westchester will you?"

"On it" There was some fast paced typing and then, "Right got it"

"How long?"

"Just under 21 hours" Remy cursed before furrowing his eyebrows. He sighed again looking up at the shuffling above him again.

"What?" Remy raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"You worrying about a girl you only just met" Lapin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Remy looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Why?"

"She's the one who caught Remy" He looked him dead in the eye as Lapin's eyebrows shot up comically.

"What? What was she doing there?"

"It was her parents house" He said quietly.

"And she let you go?" He said incredulously to which Remy just shrugged. "That's not all is it?"

"No, the information Remy picked up for the client?" Lapin nodded. "It was about the house owner's daughter" Lapin closed his eyes ad rubbed his face.

"Please tell me they had two daughters?" He looked up tiredly.

"She didn't have the white streaks back then" Remy chuckled humourlessly. "Can you try and find out who got that information?"

"Remy you know Jean-Luc doesn't record that kind of information" Lapin eyes lit up suddenly. "But he does get dirt on them for insurance" He smiled at Remy. "I can try and dig that up, but it may take awhile, especially if I have to do it under his nose" Remy nodded.

"Just call when you get it" Remy said before turning and making his way to the stairs.

He walked down the hallway to the room Rogue was staying in and listened carefully for any signs that Rogue was uncomfortable, hearing none he walked up to the door and smirked to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue POV

My hair was a mass of curls due Mercy refusing to lend me her flat iron and though the clothes were comfortable they gave me the odd feeling I didn't usually look this light. But that seemed odd as the clothes I was wearing just seemed to be a more mature version of what I used to wear. It made me curious about just how much I had changed in the last three years.

_For all the time I knew you kid you didn't wear anything light. _

_Really? What happened to me?_

_You need to get the memories back on your own but I can tell you that you weren't in a good place after what happened with Cody. _

_Is that when you met me?_

_Yeah, you'd been on the run._

_I thought you couldn't tell me?_

_Yeah, well don't see how it would do much harm._ Logan seemed to smirk at that. _ You were sat in bar where I was fighting. I didn't see you till some guy pulled a gun and you yelled for me to watch out. Next thing I know I'm driving away and I find you hiding in me trailer. At first I left you on the side of the road. _He chuckled as I frowned. _ But I came back for you and we got attacked while driving. Next thing I remember is waking up in Xavier's and seeing you making friends with the people there. I think you may have passed out as well during the attack._

_Wow nothing exciting then._ I looked up as I heard someone approach only to see Remy standing in the doorway smirking.

"You want something?" I asked to which Remy shook his head.

"Just wondering if you were nearly packed? I want to get the drive started now" I stopped dead.

"Drive? Aren't there any flights?" I asked curiously.

"Not anytime soon" I looked down at my feet uncomfortably.

"Chere?" I glared at him.

"Don't call me that" He smirked but I could still see the concern. "It's just sooner than I thought"

"Not really it's a 21 hour drive" He smiled kindly. "Hope you got a good night sleep, if we leave at 11 we still won't be getting to New York till at least 8 in the morning"

"Are we not going to make a stop overnight?" The prospect of spending that much time with the swamp rat made my stomach flutter.

_Shut up Cajun, _I growled out angrily as he sniggered in my head.

"Make stops at gas stations for food but otherwise you can sleep on the drive. Remy got a place in New York we can stay, can catch up on sleep there. After sleeping for a couple of hours we should be able to get to the mansion in the late afternoon of tomorrow."

"Thank you, for this" He nodded his head before grabbing my now packed bag and gesturing or me to follow him.

"We'd better get going now, and Mercy will want to say goodbye" He smirked as I cringed. I grabbed my gloves and slipped them on as I left the room.

I followed Remy down the stairs and chuckled slightly as I saw the congregation of people. It also made me blush to which Remy chuckled. However I got the feeling this was a bigger than just a goodbye for a couple of weeks.

I smiled as Mercy came up and hugged me.

"You have to come back and visit with Remy" She said grinning.

"You've known me less than three days" I said sheepishly as she patted my hair down in a motherly way careful not to touch my skin.

"And?" She said as she let go of me.

"Wait visit with Remy?" I turned to him as he looked down blushing.

"Remy and I agreed it would be better for him if he went somewhere he could be accepted without prejudice" A voice from the dark hallway said. The voice seemed to make everyone tense and straighten up. "Plus it would be good for Remy to get out of town for awhile due too... recent events" He said darkly to Remy who simply looked steadfastly into his eyes.

I looked at Remy curiously but he simply caught my eye and shook his head discreetly before he continued to stare at the man.

The man turned to me suddenly and took my hand kissing it but it seemed to more out of habit than anything and it gave me the creeps. If it was possible Remy seemed to stiffen more at him acknowledging me.

"I am sorry I have not had time to introduce myself over your short visit. I am Jean-Luc, the head of this house and I would appreciate it if you did not mention our more... secretive works to anyone" He smiled but his eyes stayed dead.

"You mean tell people that your thieves?" I asked calmly.

_I don't like this guy, _Logan growled.

_I have to agree with you there, _Eric said humming in agreement.

_Who is he swamp-rat? _I asked Remy.

_My father, _he said darkly.

At that little tiblit of information I tried to spot similarities but saw none.

_Ask the real me about it, that might freak him out if you just know. _

_Okay, _I said letting it go.

I tuned back into what Jean-Luc was saying.

"We try to keep that on a need to know basis, you understand?" I bit my lip and clenched my fist. I let out a discreet breath and felt my fist loosen.

"Of course" I said tensely. Remy seemed to pick up on my unease.

"We really better be going if we want to get there soon" He smiled at his family who seemed to understand they exchanged quick hugs. Lapin's lasting a little longer as I noticed him whisper something to Remy. He smiled slightly and nodded as he looked at me and smirked. I raised one eyebrow smirking myself.

"Come on chere, we got lots of time alone ahead of us" He smirked as the rest of the Le Beau's laughed at my blushing face. I turned to Tante Mattie before leaving.

"Thank you, for looking after me" She smiled and pulled me close.

"Not a problem child" I turned to Remy who was staring at me.

"See something you like swamp-rat?" Remy just chuckled and opened the door for me.

"After you chere" He swept his arm around with flourish and I was laughing I left the house.

As we walked towards the garage I started feeling nervous about the prospect of such a long drive with him. All hoped was that I could kill time with some sleep, but even then I wouldn't be getting any, anytime soon.

Remy piled the bags into the boot of the car but grabbed what seemed to be a pillow and blanket out and dumped them in the back.

"Just grab them if you want any sleep" I nodded touched by his kindness and got into the passenger seat as he climbed into the drivers' side. "We can stop at about one to get lunch, that okay with you?"

"Yeah, we'll take turns driving okay" He nodded as he pulled an IPod from his pocket.

"I hope you like jazz" he smirked at me from the corner of his eye and started up the engine before I had the chance to respond. I just smiled and nodded my head, falling into a companionable silence as we started our trip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've just had a phone call from our little thief" Emma said as she strutted over to Shaw and planted herself down in his lap.

"Mmh, and what did he say?" he said running his hand up and down her back.

"She's on the move, heading back to Xavier's with another mutant" She said calmly.

"Once she reaches Xavier's she's going to be much harder to reach" He paused thoughtfully. "Did he mention when they would be stopping?"

"Yes, but that doesn't help us as they don't plan on stopping till they reach New York"

"Well then we'll just have to be very quick when they reach the precious city. Any other information on her companion?"

"Remy Le Beau Aka Gambit, level 3 mutant with empathic abilities and the able to turn any unorganic object into an explosive" Emma smirked. "Easily swayed by a pretty face but his talents can be dangerous"

"Maybe not but if the girl absorbs the mutation she will be. She was already a level 5 before she absorbed the Pheonix. Now she's lethal, only in the wrong hands of course" He smirked and turned to a centuries old painting that hung on the wall.

"The Hellfire club will rise again, with The Pheonix at its side"

* * *

_** I am a terrible updater I know and I am so sorry, I really hope you like this chapter as I had to do research and decide whether or not they were going to drive or fly to NY and I know there isn't much Romy but if things go to plan for my next chapter there should be a lot of ROMY I'm just not too sure when i will get it up :D Again I am so sorry :( :(**_

_**Please Criticize and review to your hearts content xx**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men related etc.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

RPOV

I had never really liked long car journeys; I always got bored really easily. But I have to admit the swamp rat had pretty good taste in music and was even a decent car companion. When he wasn't making suggestive comments that is. But other than that we had been pretty much in silence. Sometimes I swear he would start twitching from it.

It took him two hours to finally crack.

"Chere please say something?" he said desperately.

"Don't call me chere" I said, turning my face out of the window so he couldn't see my mouth twitch at his discomfort.

"You not got anything to ask Remy?" The twitching in his finger had started again.

"I know a lot about you already Cajun" I sniggered as I tapped the side of my head.

"Oh... come on chere, don't do this. Remy going insane" He was pleading now, I decided to have some pity.

"Didn't you say we could stop at 1 o'clock?" I said pointing out the diner up ahead. I saw his shoulders relax as he let out a breath of relief.

"Oui chere, Remy did" He said as pulling up the diner.

The diner was only small, but it looked decent enough to have edible food. The sign was only half lit up, the D and R having gone out. I looked through the window to see a few people dotted around the blue and white diner.

"What can do for you and your girl there sir?" Said a cheery looking women as she opened the door and lead us to a table that looked straight into the kitchen where an older looking man stood at the chopping board.

"Leave the poor kids alone Laurie" He said smiling up at the women indulgently.

"Oh hush, Fred" She said shooting, the man Fred, a cheeky grin.

"Black coffee please" Swampy said shooting the older women a disarming grin. "And mon chere here will have it black also" he grinned down at me putting his arm around me, I shot him a scathing look ah I shrugged him off.

"1. I'm not your chere" I held up a second finger. "2. Don't touch me and 3. Don't order for me like a patronising boyfriend" The older man chuckled at Remy's pouty lip which left as suddenly as it came when he realised at the same time as me what I had just said. But to be fair I was distracted by the laughing maniacs in my head, and I didn't know why they were laughing at the time, all I could pick up was something about someone called Bobby. I mentally shrugged at that and turned my attention the smirking Cajun.

"Awww chere I didn't know you felt that way about dis here Cajun" He said mockingly. I sputtered as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You know fine well I did not mean it like that swap rat" I said across the table to the grinning man.

"You don't have to deny it anymore chere" He said patting my hand. I just stared at him in disbelief. I wasn't interrupted from my shock till a white mug was placed in front of me. This lead me to just glaring at him while sipped the boiling liquid. I cringed at the bitterness, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Chere?" Remy asked, his voice dropping as he saw me staring blankly into my coffee cup.

"I don't drink black coffee. Or at least i didn't use to" I said shaking my head.

"It's has been three years chere" I looked up at him and nodded nonchalantly.

"Any way something's been bugging me"

"What's that?"

"You do not look anything like your father" I said steadfastly.

"ah" he chuckled humourlessly. "Adopted, picked up off the streets is more accurate"

"You were an orphan" I said.

"Oui, but in Jean-Luc's eyes, Remy more of a weapon than a son. He was great when Remy was petit, but when mon powers came along he only saw them" He brightened up. "But Tante never changed, nor Henri or lapin" I nodded, I couldn't imagine any of them treating him differently.

"I was adopted too, when I was young I don't remember much about before I was with my parents" I looked down. "I've never told anyone before or at least I don't think I have" I smiled darkly.

_You haven't, I didn't know you were adopted kid, _Logan said.

_I never told you? _

_I don't think anyone from the mansion knows, _Logan added.

I was happy at, to know that one aspect of me hadn't changed.

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought chere" Remy smiled as the waitress brought over the two cheeseburgers we had ordered. I glanced at Remy and felt little flutters go through my stomach, I liked the sweet side of him, but hell if I was going to tell him that.

**3 hours later – 5:00 pm**

I was going insane. I had been driving since we left the diner and when the cajun pretty much immediately fell asleep I thought I would get some hours of peace, calm down before so I could get some sleep when he next drove. But no, I had him talking to some girl he picked up in his dream. And I had a long running commentary going on in my head. They were talking about things I had no idea about, I don't even think they knew I was listening.

_Had any hope with the Phoenix? _Eric said to some red head.

_No, she's getting more restless as we get closer and closer to the mansion,_ She said.

_But the kid hasn't been having any headaches, _Logan asked curiously.

_I've managed to take care of most of the attacks, but I'm tired I'm not going to be able to hold it up that much longer._

_It's just till tomorrow red, then Xavier can help. _ I couldn't help myself from interrupting them, their conversation about me had piqued my interest.

_Who's the phoenix? _ I asked.

_Kid, you been eavesdropping? _ Logan growled.

_HEY! This is my head I can listen to any conversation that I want thank you very much._

_Yeah, well you don't really need to worry about the phoenix kid._

_Really because it sounds like this thing is attacking my mind, I don't take to kindly to that._

_Calm down Rogue, were taking care of it, Logan's right it's nothing to worry about. _ Red head said.

_Oh really, well sorry if I don't listen but I don't know you do I or at least remember you so butt out. _I said sharply to miss priss.

_Rogue, _Logan growled warningly. But I was fed up talking to them when they weren't going to give me answers so slammed the door between me and them. It did the trick but I didn't think about the repercussion because it now felt as if I had just walked straight into a door. I thought that that was a pretty good reason to stop at the next gas station and get food.

I was hoping the sharp stop itself would jar Remy awake. It didn't, but I was too much pain to care about asking what he wanted to eat so I just stumbled my way into the dingy station to grab some more food and water, paid and went back to the car to wake up the stupid Cajun so he could fill up the tank and take his turn driving. I opened the passenger side and stood there looking down at Remy. The women at the car next to us cooed at this and I smiled nicely at her before letting a maniacal grin spread across my face. I tapped my face in thought thinking of all the best ways to wake Remy up, a few cruel ones crossed my mind before I saw the bottle of water I had thrown on the driver's seat.

It was simple, traditional and oh so very effective, I thought as I watched Remy sputter at the refrigerated water covering his face.

"What the hell chere?" he said but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching upward as he looked down at his now soaked t-shirt. "Aw chere, look what you done to Remy's nice white t-shirt" This was unnecessary to point out as I was already having trouble ignoring just how well defined the Cajun was. I could hear him chuckling at my gaping and my cheeks flushed angrily as I threw the key at his head .

"Fill up the tank get driving" I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed one of the blankets from the back seat to cover up the wet patch the water had created. Remy simply chuckled as he went about doing what I asked. I couldn't help watching his muscles tense as reached for the petrol which lead to thoughts about his abs once again. It was a hard picture to get out of one's mind no matter how much you didn't want it there. I wondered how many girls had seen such well defined abs but then the picture of him and the girl from the night I actually met him crossed my mind and I realised I didn't really want to know how many.

I shook the thought from my head in disgust.

_Aw chere, don't stop, Remy like to know what you think about this hear Cajun._

_I thought I blocked you all out? _I said, not wanting an answer.

_You forget Remy a thief, he can sneak his way into wherever he wants, _he said smugly.

_Well I don't want you here._

_Chere, if you really didn't want Remy here, he wouldn't be able to be here,_ he said sombrely, and I realised he was right. No matter how annoying he was I couldn't shut him out.

**6 hours later- 11:00 pm (AN; I know it's short and pretty unimportant but this is my fave scene, hope you enjoy it)**

My eyes drifted open to the sound of jazz, eyesight blurry and strained I looked up out the window to find it pitch black. I shuffled around so I faced Remy.

"Hey there" he said softly.

"Hi, what time is it?" I said glancing around at the dark windows.

"It's about eleven" I jumped at that I hadn't known I could sleep for so long in the car. Remy must have seen my surprise.

"Remy thought you could do with the rest"

"Thanks but you need sleep too, you should have woke me up so I could take my turn" I said. It wasn't fair for him to have to drive 6 hours in silence.

"Remy took a break to get more supplies and stretch his legs don't worry" he said through a yawn.

"That may be so but you're pulling over now so you can get some sleep" I said drinking a bit of water feeling wide awake.

"Okay" he said as he took the car over to the side lane. As I got into the driver's side I reached behind me to grab one of the pillows for the sleepy Cajun and put it behind his head as he blinked wearily at me.

"Merci, bonne nuit Rogue" he said as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Night Remy" I whispered to his sleeping form.

**3 hours later- 2:10 am**

I had spent the last three hours listening to the Harry Potter and the Deathly hallows audio book. I did not expect it to be on Remy's iPod but I was just glad I had found something to keep me from being bored. My mind had been pretty silent on the whole and Remy didn't seem to be having any moronic dreams so on the whole it wasn't a bad three hours up till then, especially since I hadn't actually had chance to read the book yet.

The only problem was the reader was quite enthusiastic and made the part I was listening to pretty loud which is what lead to Remy jumping out of his sleep and seat.

"What was that?" He asked as I started to laugh at the look of panic on his face.

"You have the deathly hallows on your ipod?" I asked as Remy came to understand that the sound had come from the radio.

"Mercy insisted Remy read it but he don't read books so she put it on their" he said gesturing to the device.

"Well I'm grateful she did, otherwise I'd have been very bored these last few hours. I don't know how you managed to go six" Remy laughed at that and I smiled.

"How long left?" Remy said picking up the map trying to judge how far from New York they were.

"Well it's about 2:15 now, but with the breaks we took we still got about 7 and a half hours left to go"

"Mon dieu" he said rubbing his eyes. "Well, not gonna be getting anymore sleep, you?"

"No, I slept more on this trip than I have since I woke up at Alkali lake. I'm wide awake"

"What?" Remy said turning to me shocked. "What were you doing at alkali lake?"

"I don't know why?"I asked him as his eyes seemed to glaze over with pain.

"Nothing it's nothing, anyway looks like we got a lot of talking to do" I grinned shakily at Remy and nodded.

And talk we did, about our child hood, about ex's (which was a long story with many funny tales about stalkers in Remy's case) about family. We even managed to play cards with one of the many decks Remy pulled out of his pockets, which is no easy feat when only one of the players has hands. But we laughed, a lot. I'd never felt as close to anyone as I did with Remy. Which makes me sound like a corny rom com. But everything was going great, until we stopped at about 10 past 6 in the morning to stretch and get food.

We walked over the gas station where the smell of fresh bread wafted through the windows. I sighed as the smell hit my senses and laughed as Remy's stomach grumbled.

"You find that funny do you?" he said as he reached out to swat my stomach but I backed away just in time to miss his hand.

"Yeah I do" I said walking backwards. He started running at me, my stomach fluttered like crazy as he caught me around the waist pulling me to his chest. He looked down at me smiling before closing his eyes and leaning his face down to mine. I didn't realise what was happening till my face was merely inches away from his, my head screamed danger at me heart started to pound with panic.

RePOV

Remy didn't know what had possessed him when he tried to kiss Rogue he really didn't. All he knew was that he wished he hadn't, it would have saved him a lot of trouble.

He was leaning his face down to her, completely dazed by the beautiful women before him when he felt himself be shoved away hard on the chest.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She screamed at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that one touch and you'll be out cold. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Remy didn't answer that knowing it would only enrage Rogue more.

"Chere calm down" Remy said softly and as soon as it left his mouth he knew he was in even bigger trouble.

"I'M NOT YOUR CHERE" She screamed at him attracting the attention of the onlookers. "I can't be you chere, I can't be anyone's anything. Get that through your thick head!" With that she ran off in the direction off the bathroom.

Remy stood there, having no clue what to do. He had no idea what had just happened. She was fun and happy and then he nearly kissed her and she freaked.

_What just happened? _He asked himself again, before smacking his head at his stupidity. _She can't touch, _he thought but even then he didn't think it justified such a blow up. But he would have to do damage control later he though as he returned to the car with the food he had brought mindlessly.

He only had to wait five minutes before Rogue got back in the car without so much as acknowledging his existence.

"Ch-Rogue" he corrected himself.

"Don't" She said coldly. And with that friendly conversation starter they spent the last three hours of their journey in silence.

When they finally got to New York Rogue addressed him as little as she possibly could.

"Do you want Remy to get your bags?" he asked politely through clenched teeth, his patience wearing thin with her mood.

"No" she said as she picked up her bags and headed to the elevator.

Remy shook his head in disbelief and followed her.

When they reached the room Remy asked if she wanted the bed, her answer; no. To which Remy was just fine with because he felt his manners had all but dried up anyway.

So he entered his room and turned on his radio before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep to mad ravings about a cure of something or other.

When he woke later that day he hoped and prayed that the sleep had bettered Rogue mood, yet still he got out of bead and moved to the living room with caution not wanting to wake her if she still slept. But he need not have worried as when he entered the room there was no sleeping Rogue on the couch. And this time when he shouted her name and asked where she was there was no reply at all only the sound of the news which had the mad ravings about a cure for mutants and with that Remy really wished he had not so easily dismissed it the night before.

* * *

_**Again I'm really sorry about the wait but this is my longest chapter to date I believe and has taken me all day. As promised there is Romy and I'm sorry if things felt they were moving a little fast with them but from their perspective they have been alone together for over 21 hours. Plus I know Rogue bashed Jean a little but that's just because she was in a bad mood and didn't know her. She will feel bad about it. Ad I hope bobby haters liked the little joke thrown in their. **_

_**I hoped you enjoyed it and review and criticise to your hearts content. **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men and make no money from this story :(**_

* * *

Chapter 11

It was cold, 7 in the morning and I was stood in a line. I had had to leave quickly and before Remy woke up so I didn't even have time to grab a coat. Leaving quickly had been a priority; there was cure, something that seemed so important to me yet I had so little to deem it as such.

It comforted me and saddened me at the same time to realise just how many people shared my desire to rid themselves of their mutations. I looked across the road at the shouting protesters, the people who prided themselves on being a mutant angered that we would betray them. Angered that we did not share their pride. My eyes suddenly met another's as disgust flashed through his eyes like a flame. His anger seemed to be directed directly at me and I didn't understand why, he didn't give me time to deliberate though as he turned and smirked at the blonde approaching him.

_You're pathetic, a disgrace to mutants everywhere. _

_Who are you? _I started at the unfamiliar voice.

_The Phoenix._

_You're what they were talking about._

_What? You mean who?_

_Who? If you're who then surely you understand, I want you in here as much as you want to be here._

_Then you must be ecstatic, because this is like paradise for me._

As Phoenix disappeared I shouted for Logan.

_Who the hell is she? _Logically my anger was sound considering they hadn't enlightened me to the psycho in my head.

_She was part of my mutation, a dangerous that I couldn't control. _

_Jean what are you doing? _Logan growled.

_I must agree, the only thing keeping her sane is that big wall blocking her memories. _ Magneto pointed at a massive brick wall that I had never seen before.

_She needs something stronger to hold it back, I should know. _Jean's voice was getting louder and yet less dominant.

_We are not putting her at risk, we take one brick out of that wall and we're letting it through. We wait for the professor._

_You really think the headaches are the worst of it Wolverine, if we don't do something now there is going to be none of Rogue left to put at risk. _

_Will the cure help her? You are a doctor aren't you? _ I heard Remy ask as I got further away from the squabbling.

_Yes, but you're forgetting that I know as much as I did when Rogue absorbed me, and the cure didn't exist then. My best bet is that it would cure her skin, that's part of her DNA that is most likely the target of the cure but we're not physical, we're part of her now._

_But crazy femme won't be able to hurt her?_

_The cure will probably make it worse, at the moment she is under the belief she will soon be able to exert herself. The pain she is causing Rogue is sub conscious but the cure will remove the path she has set herself on. She'll tear apart her mind till there is nothing left. _ Jean sounded sad at that. But I couldn't find myself caring about anything, even the cure had taken a back seat as I reached my hand out to touch the red brick. I was expecting a rough surface to brush against my fingertips but I felt a tingling sensation instead. And then a voice drifted through but it was not from my mind.

"Rogue, Rogue can you hear me?" The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't place a face, all I could see was the wall.

"Rogue you need to hear me someone is here to take you away and not to help you" I felt her hands grasp my covered shoulders as she began to shake me. The image started to change as the shaking became faster and harder. Red brick morphed into a figure in black. Blonde hair fell around strong shoulder and blue eyes became clearer and more vibrant.

"Rogue, Rogue please answer me" Her voice was becoming panicky and tense as she flashed her eyes around the area. I followed her gaze to another blonde off in the distant in all white clothing that left little to the imagination, something I would never wear. The woman was smiling at me, but it was predatory, as if she watching for my weakness and prepared to pounce upon it as soon as it became visible.

"Carol, who is she?" I turned back to her and saw the relief cross her face at my acknowledgment of her.

"Someone I don't want anywhere near you" She said grasping my gloved hand as she started to pull me through the crowd of people queuing to get the cure.

"Wait, wait where are you taking me, I'm here for the cure" I said trying to pull out of her grasp. She turned to me and stared hard.

"Rogue, that woman you just saw is a telepath, a good one" She was staring straight into my eyes as if waiting for some sense of fear to register in me. "They are here for you Rogue and they will stop you from getting the cure at all costs"

"They? What do you mean they? Who are after me?"

"They wouldn't send in one of their prized possessions alone" I mulled that over as I noticed the emblem on Carol's jumpsuit. I wondered if her employer had done the same thing. My resolve steeled as Remy questioned the same thing I was.

_Never mind them, who does _she_ work for? _ Remy ground out through clenched teeth.

_Don't start questioning her Rogue, she helped you earlier. _ Jean reasoned.

_She is right my dear your gut was telling you the telepath was bad news, you need to get away from her._

_SHUT UP! _ I screamed as my head began to pound and my vision became tinted with an orange hue as the psyches fell silent. My hands came up to cradle my head as I fell to my knees.

"Rogue you need to get up we need to get out you out of here" Carol shouted over the crowd that had progressively gotten louder and louder. She pried my hands off the sides of my head and pulled me up but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself as my knees buckled again.

"Come on Rogue, fight through it, I know it hurts but we need to get away" Her grip on my hands tightened but I could feel my hands slipping from gloves as they developed a sheen of sweat.

"Carol" I gasped out as my hands slipped entirely from my gloves and fell to the floor.

"Come on" She said blindly reaching out for my now bare hand.

"Carol no" I shouted as the tingling began. "Let go" It tried to pull my hand away from hers but nothing happened, her grip too tight. "What are you doing let go?" She smiled at me sadly as she continued to pull me from the crowd, my struggling not affecting her at all.

"I have to get you away from them, no matter what" She said weakly as the onslaught of memories began, I became blinded by flashes of the sky and the feeling of flying yet I could not remember being on a plane. As the flashes became faster the grip on my hand became weaker as she continued to pull me through the crowd.

I could no longer see what was in front of me yet I knew my eyes were open but my resolve to stay on my feet was getting weaker with each passing memory. I barely had the room to think, to acknowledge Carol was holding on for too long but the most prominent thought in her head wasn't her exhaustion. Her last thought, only thought was keeping me out of Hellfire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The mansion was attentively watching the live news feed from the New York cure clinic with a sick fascination, some were watching sadly as they saw the amount of mutants who did not have the support they had, what their self-hatred and discrimination had driven them too. Ms. Grey hadn't wanted them to watch neither had Mr. Summers, but The Professor and and Logan had thoguh

"Wait did you see that?" A girl in bright yellow shouted jumping up towards the remote.

"What Jubes?" Jamie asked tiredly.

"Is that Bobby?" The girl, Jubes said, rewinding and freezing on the blonde.

"Da, it is" Came the low voice Piotr as he leaned towards the T.V.

"What's Bobby doing there?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe because of her?" Kitty shouted, jumping up and pointing at a figure on screen in excitement.

"Is that-?"

"No-way"

"But she died"

"It is, it's Rogue" Jubilee said grinning at the Piotr who shared her smile. "She's Alive"

"Do you think the Professor knows?" Jamie asked.

_All X-Men and junior X-Men to the war room please, _came the Professors voice through their heads.

"Yeah he knows" Jubilee said as she, Kitty and Piotr left the room, leaving the younger mutants baffled as they tried to figure out who they were talking about.

"X-Men, it seems we have a situation on our hands, not only has Pyro made an appearance at the clinic centre which we can assume means Magneto has plans for it but also, as you have just seen, Rogue."

"Professor, why hasn't she come home?" Jubilee asked sadly.

"Ah hello, more pressing matter, how is she alive?" Kitty asked.

"I gotta agree with them Chuck, it smells funny to me" The Professor nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Jean.

"I believe Ms. Grey would be best suited to answer your questions"

"When Rogue absorbed me she took part of my mutation that wasn't stable. It had been locked away for my sanity because it is effectively a separate entity" Jean said waiting for the crazy looks.

"And this is now in the kid's mind?"

"Yes, it calls itself Phoenix. Its sense of self preservation and power are what we assume allowed Rogue to survive" The Professor stated to appease Logan.

"That doesn't explain why she hasn't come home" Jubilee emphasised.

"That is something that we truly can only guess at" Charles said as he brought his hands from the table and placed them in his lap. "You must understand Rogue's mind is so very complex. She has instinctive defences as to prevent the psyches she absorbs from taking control of her. But The Phoenix is much more powerful than anything she has ever absorbed and due to that she would have had to build a better defence against it, the best natural defence we all have is our memories"

"So Rogue used her memories of us to defend herself against this Phoenix?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Sub consciously yes, and in doing so she can't access her memories without freeing the Phoenix" Jena answered.

"What are we going to do?" Storm asked speaking for the first time.

"We bring her here. But we do so with the utmost caution, she does not remember us and therefore does not trust us. So X-Men suit up" The professor said as they walked determinedly from the room.

"Chuck, what are you not telling us?" Logan asked after all but he and Storm had left

"We were alerted to Rogue's presence before she appeared on the news" he said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Storm said looking directly at him.

"There was spike on Cerebro. A large one"

"How large are we talking here?"

"She may have killed another mutant"

"Having absorbed that much of another will Rogue even know who she is?" Storm said worriedly as the clouds darkened on a summer day.

"I don't know. The longest absorption before this one was at Liberty Island and Rogue had more than a few of your quirks after that Logan"

"Is she okay? You stopped me from going after her so she better be okay Chuck?" Logan growled.

"Logan calm down, we'll bring her home" Storm said placing her hand on his shoulder and guiding out of his room, she felt his muscles relax under hand and she smiled slightly.

"I don't what I'll do if she's not okay 'Ro" He said tiredly, turning towards her.

"She will be" Storm said with more resolve than she felt. "She has to be" She whispered again under her breath.

* * *

_**I'm so so so sorry there really is no excuse for the amount of time this chapter took me especially considering I have had this chapter planned since I started this story. I am also sorry about the lack Romy but there is some Lororo to make up for it :D I also really don't like this chapter I think its repetitive but I couldn't think of another way to do so sorry for that. Feel free to state how bad this chapter is and thanks for reading it :D xx**_


End file.
